What Is Gakuen Basara!
by Fea-Varcion
Summary: Summary Change! With all the hate and drama out the way, these Sengoku teens foundout how to live as a 'hated family'. This story is comming to an end! Warning there is yaoi in every chapter, except the 2 chapters... R&R!
1. Field At Stake!

**I appreciate all that read my other story **_**Go Ahead Leave!**_** That was only a good couple (I love you guys) of people who reviewed (honestly I did not expect so many reviews). Oh, and I don't want to forget that of course I'll continue that story as well as this one. It all starts with chapter two onward. In the end I'll make things up as I go along.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Basara, to me I own the pairings that I have in this story.**

**Warning: Will contain yaoi in later chapters! Seriously don't like don't read! **

**Main pairings: MasaYuki (Ha! Yukimura's dad) Hint of MasaSuki & MasaJiro, ChikaMori (Pretty sure that's Chosokabe's son.)SasuKasu, SasuJiro (HINTS!) along with SasuYuki IchiYasu, YasuNari (weird), ****Yuki Ichi**** (Hints), and MasaIchi (Also hints, 5 hints worth.) Main focus MasaYuki, YasuNari/Ichi, and ChikaMori (that was basically all the pairings TT.) **

**-**_**Start-**_**(with the start lopsided XD)**

"Oi, Yukimura! How many times must I tell you, stop trying to take the sports field?" Masamune yelled as he stormed into the supply closet trying to find the boy he was yelling at.

"Nani? Oh! I forgot to tell you we need the field!" Yukimura replied upon seeing Masamune storm in to the room.

"Well, well, ain't that just too bad we aren't gonna just let you take the field as many times as you want!" Masamune shouted even though he was already at his destination.

'Did you have to yell' Yukimura cringed in ear-pain. 'Man, he can yell'. "Well I'm sorry Masamune–dono, but we have a…" An interrupted boy means only one out of two things, and it is…

"SHUT UP!" A yell (you wanna sweat drop? Go ahead. Don't worry you'll get what you want!) Masamune yelled, causing Yukimura's ear to hurt more. "Look, were using the field today, and well, for a while. _You see?_"

"WA - wait! Why should I let you get the field we have a game we should be practicing for?" Yukimura stayed pretty calm huh? (.)

'Danna, what trouble do you always seem to get yourself in? I know how to stop him!' Sasuke proudly thought in a tree nearby. Jumping down from it he walked over. "Hey Danna, how 'bout we ditch this school day and I'll buy you some dango. Hum?" Sasuke said trying to get his boss away from his lover. The lover that Sasuke hated deeply.

"Yes! Of course Sasuke! But the thing is, what about the classes we would miss soon? It's almost lunch time anyway, so why should we?" He replied

"Well I was just thinking, I could go and get it for you, or you could give me company. Danna."

"No way, you are not going to rape Yuki. Try your luck somewhere else, monkey man." Date butted in the conversation. "Well little Yuki, shall we get to class?" He asked draping an arm around Yukimura's shoulder turning them the way to the door and going to class.

-While in the class/Literature class (better words Kenshin's class) –

"Okay everyone, finish the work on the board, we have about, an hour, until your lunch so please work hard." Kenshin said finishing the writing on the board then sitting down in his chair. "Masamune get up and do your work!"

"Neh, nani? Oh, sorry 'bout that!" Masamune said rubbing his lone eye.

Yukimura turned around as soon as he heard Masamune get up. "Nee, Masamune –dono something I want to say…"

"Wait, ain't that a mouthful to say. I mean you say that all the time, I'm kinda annoyed by it._ You see?_"

"O-oh, I can manage. Anyways I really don't like you calling me Yuki at all."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well it makes me feel disturbed…" Yukimura said 'HA! What a lie, it _only_ reminds me of my dad.'

"_Ha!_ Get used to it; I like the nickname so it'll stay kay'!"

"No…. Not really…"

"Masamune and Yukimura do you to mind telling me what you're talking about?" Kenshin interrupted. The class turned in question.

"Err, no not really/ not at all…" They said in union taking turns looking at each other." Heh, heh, heehh. We're in trouble aren't we?"

"Yes, yes you are, tomorrow, detention. Got it?"

Swinging their heads downward, and a sigh of defeat they answered "yes".

-At the end of the day-(Yuki got his Dango!: D)

"How many times must I tell you, my soccer team needs the field to practice Masamune-dono!"

"Ha! Use the playground, spittin' all that nonsense!"

'EH~~~ did he just!' Yukimura thought. "What! How dare you, Have you no shame! I have but only a limit to my patience!"

"E~~H, just_ peachy. _Feel free to come at me, anytime!"

-Glare Showdown-

"DANNA, DATE!" A certain ninja appears. 'Go away, Sasuke.' 'Back off, monkey!' "Calm down would you, you two do not need to be fighting!" He yelled getting their attention. 'Sheesh, I wonder how long your relationship can last with all of this.'

"Well, going to violence ain't the best for good sportsmanship huh? This calls for something called Kick – Base!"

"What the hell is that?" Date yelled.

"Well it's what you get when you mix soccer and baseball together!"

"The WHY THE HELL is it necessary to combine them?"

'I feel left out…' Yukimura thought

"Good sportsmanship and it's fair this way! Anyhow the regulations! If the Baseball team wins then the Soccer team will back off! The Soccer team wins then the Baseball teams weekly practice has to play in the corner from now on!"

"Why do you have to make the decisions?" Date, only Date...

"Well that sounds interesting" A voice said (Oh, who is it?)

"Eh~ Kojiuro (If you said KOJIRO you were right!) What you mean?"

"What I mean is, all we have to do is win, right Sarutobi? Oh, and in america they call it kickball."

"Yea-yeah. Boss you in it?"

'I don't even get it'. He thought. "Yes, I'm in!"

"_So great!_ But we are doing this our own way!" Masamune yelled "So... Come on! Let's go!"

"WAIT! Don't start now!" Sasuke yelled 'Why does Danna like him?'

"Yes, Let us go as well!" Yukimura yelled blushing furiously, either out of a rush of blood pumping, or him plainly, being in love.

-Game Start- (Just to let you know they started without any rules)

"I shall put my soul into this kick!" Yukimura yells charging then kicking the ball.

"Ha! That's all!" Date yells swinging the bat into the ball making it fly high in the air. "Did you see that Yuki! The true strength of the Baseball ace!" He yells running to the base.

'He still called me Yuki…' Yukimura thought as he watched the ball the way of a homerun.

"OUT"

"What!" Date asks as he looks in the air… 'Damn that monkey'. The monkey used his crow and caught the ball.

"No rules right?" Sasuke asked when he was back on the ground.

'Nice Job Sasuke, you never fail me!' Yuki thought (tired of typing his name – too long m-.-m)

"WHAAAT! The Hell? Why are you up there like your superman!" Date was clearly upset.

"Masamune-dono calm down, you should have expected this from Sasuke-dono." Yuki tried to make him feel somewhat better.

"That is MY style." Sasuke said perking Date to say something else.

"Our turn now, Sasuke." Yuki said trying to stop them from arguing.

- NO BASES TAKEN AFTER FIRST INNING-

-SANADA TEAM ATTAKING(Er, more like, well, idk) AFTER TWO OUTS YUKIMURA'S TURN IS UP-

"Let's go Yuki! You think you can hit my special ball?" Masamune Taunts

"Does it matter?" Yukimura replied getting ready.

"Ha, _Here We Go!_ Magnum Invisible!" Masamune yells throwing the ball. 'The-the ball it disappeared!' Yukimura thought

-Strike! - "You didn't see my miracle ball, did you? Don't think I'll go easy on you!" Date said throwing the ball again. Causing him to miss again. – Strike! -

'Getting cocky, Masamune-dono?' Yuki thought "Why aren't you making progress Yukimura!" 'That voice it is...' "Oyakata-sama!"

"Don't be fooled by the throws use your mind's eye! See through it with the eye in your heart!"

"Shut it geezer!" Date yelled as he though the ball at Shingen causing him to fall back. "His bullcrap 'bout 'The eye in your heart!' I heard better Yuki!

'You fiend'

-A little after Keiji arrives and is knocked out/Yuki is enraged-(Please I really want to ignore his love talk. After all he is in the go-home club why is he there?)

"Ready!" Date yells readying the ball again.

"I WILL KICK THIS BALL WITH ALL MY MIGHT!" Yuki yelled.

"Wait what, didn't your turn pass?" 'What the hell is the matter with this boy?'

"Why you don't want to face me again, _baby? _Yuki teased.

'Is he _trying_ to seduce me? Well it somewhat worked, I give him props for that.' Masamune thought. "Ha! I ain't letin' that get to me! Let's go!" He yelled once again readying the ball

'Danna, using seduction, ha I knew you were great. Full to partial support!' Sasuke Thought.

'Masamune-sama did he fall for that? Grreeaaattt.' Kojiuro thought.

Seeing Yukimura kick the ball, it went high _towards the school/ at the direction of the…Principal's office!_ Those seeing this possibly did not know what to think. _It hit the principal!_ Next thing you hear is "YOU IGNORANTS!".

-After school, the next day-

*Sign:

Baseball club and Soccer club

Are not allowed on the premises

-Board Chairman

"What the hell? Why the hell not!" No field equals mad Date. -.-!

"Masamune-Dono…" 'Masamune-Sama' "Damnit Masamune"

La, la, la Keiji is happily walking by. Ranmaru is relaxing with peace on his side (not literally).

-End –

**Hey guy's how you doing?**_** You doing okay?**_

**Masamune speakin' so you better be listening!**

**I have one, just one, simple threat to you. Question my eye, and I will have some random magical powers and electrocute you! You wanna know what happened, then fine. When I was younger, I was infected with small pocks, and it infected my eye, so I lost it. Simple enough right? **_**Good. **_**Me and Yuki? Whenever he gives himself to me I guess. I don't think much right now. **_**Just **__**Wait and see.**_

**Yukimura Speaking He-He!**

**I wanted to try that! Anyhow, I had a very good day today especially with me and Masamune-dono! 'Furiously blushing at the me and Masamune part' me and Oyakata-sama, a relationship? Oh! I know, he treats me like his very own son. I care for him for any time at all. He showed me everything I know about soccer. Eh? NA-Nani! When wi-will me and Masamune-Dono do what! Never from when and how I planned everything to be. **

**MasaYuki Says if you R&R you can:**

**Masa turns 'Get some of this' kisses Yuki **

**Plus a laughing Mitsunari Nari Nari!**

**Thank you!**

**Next chapter made up! it is called " Nari, He did What? Yasu!"**

**Pleasse look out for that!** Obviusly Ieyasu and Mitsunari pairing!


	2. Nari, He did what? Yasu!

**Hello everyone! This is my second chapter of '**_**What is**__**Gakuen Basara!' **_**I appreciate the people who chose to read my story's first chapter. I wanna make this a New Year special for Ieyasu and Mitsunari! Those two will be 1****st**** years 'kay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the manga **_**Gakuen Basara! **_**Or, any of the characters, in the show/game. I only own the plot I have for the story! **

**Warning: Yaoi at a lowish level! (Lies!)**

**-Start-**

At the end of the day…

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Ieyasu yelled along with the people who were on the T.V. 'I saw the ball drop!' he thought. 'Maybe I should, go to sleep? No I wanna watch the rest of this! But, I really should get to bed'. Sighing at his own defeat, he turned down the volume and he lay down. Soon enough he was sleep.

-Shame they had school the same day/homeroom-

"Hello~~o, Yasu-Yasu, you look terriblely tired. Stayed up all night, did you?" The teacher Imagawa asked.

"Hi. No I'm fine, and could you stop calling me Yasu-Yasu?" He asked, clearly irritated.

"But, everyone else calls you that!"

"Yeah, and I ask them to stop all the time."

"Get to your seat!" Imagawa yelled not wanting to hear an excuse from him.

Sitting in his seat and talking to his classmates, he made side glances at the door. 'I wonder is Mitsunari coming today?' He thought not knowing his friends were trying to call him.

"HEY, Yasu!" Poke.

"Yasu-Yasu!" Another poke. This time harder.

When they finally got his attention they realized how flushed his face was. Mitsunari had appeared in the door. 'Was he really looking for this boy the whole time?' They all thought looking at each other. Two out of the five chose to get up and talk to him ignoring the 'don't do whatever you're going to!' By Ieyasu. They arrived in front of their destination, picked him up, again ignoring 'let go of me' and 'stop pestering me', brought him in front of Ieyasu.

"Hey Mitsunari, Yasu-Yasu was worried 'bout you." One of the group members said.

"He-hey, Mi-Mitsunari…" Ieyasu wasn't even looking his way. 'How fun, so much blushing' another group member thought.

"My god, what do you want? Worrying about me for what?"

'No, no, no, no, no, why did they do this? I didn't want to talk to him! Great, just great, and I really was looking at him earlier too. They must have noticed.' He thought forgetting that he was looking at the door waiting from his seat. "Um, Mitsunari, do you want to join me at lunch later?" 'Please say yes, please say yes…'

"No."

'Figured…' "Why not?"

"Simple answer from a simple question, I don't like you."

"Yeah, I knew that, but look let's start out as just friends, 'kay?" 'Man Mitsunari why do you have to be so mean all the time? I only asked a simple question, right?'

"Once again no, I'm eating with Yoshisugu and you out of all your friends know that one. You still never answered my first question, worrying about me for what?"

"O-oh, wait I was never worried I was just watching you and well I-I don't really know how to explain that one. So sorry f…"

"So you were stalking me?"

"NO! Yes, I didn't mean for it to look like that though."

"I see…"

-Classes go by lunch time! XD (I am not interested on trying to type when they are in the class.)-

'My life is ruined.' Ieyasu thought resting his head on the table.

"Hey Ieyasu, how about you got talk to a second year!" One of the girls in the group asked. (Just to let you know she was eating sugar candy!) "Go to Yukimura, He would know how to help you!"

"'Kay…" He said lifting his head and getting up to go to the door.

-2nd year class hall-

"Hello? Yukimura…" Ieyasu said walking into a classroom, 2nd years looking at him, probably wondering why a 1st year is here. 'So many people, I don't even know what he looks like… Someone help me!'

"Yuki! A 1st year wants you!" Some random girl yelled, making a longish haired brunette look at the boy. "Hi, did you want me?" He asked.

"Um yeah, I was told you can help me with something." Ieyasu answered.

"'Kay, with what?"

"A relationship…" 'Why do I have to do this?'

"First who is it? It is a 1st year, right?"

"Yes of course. It's well… Well…."

"Who, dang it?" That was Sasuke though Ieyasu does not know him at all.

"Mi-Mitsunari!" Ieyasu yelled but loud enough for only those two to hear. 'I couldn't help it; he forced it out of me. Why do I feel so nervous, and how the hell can he help me?'(Bad language Yasu.)

Looking back at Yukimura he realized Yukimura had his eyes closed. 'Is he thinking?' Yasu thought (Sorry I have a habit of shortening the names when I type.)

"Okay, I think I got it! Take Mitsunari into the boy's bathroom drag him into the stall and tell him how you feel! Or you can, yell at him in front of the whole class and tell him how you feel."

"Wait let me tell you something first, he knows I like him from his sneaky friend, and is that what you did and told the one you're dating right now?"

"The first no, second yes, the whole class knows but I'm fine with it! How about this, you do whatever comes to heart since you said he knows that you like him, it should be easy to do that, 'cause I can't really help you with a problem like that, and I'm not gonna send you all over the place for something like this, 'kay."

'I'm starting to like this guy' "Thanks I didn't want to travel far for this anyway. Do whatever comes to heart? That's possibly won't ever happen, I'm way too scared."

"I was at first as well. Go ahead!"

-Yasu's Homeroom class-

"Hey Mitsunari, come here would you." Ieyasu opened the door and pointed him out. Now watching Mitsunari stop his conversation short and walking over to the door. Ieyasu took the chance and pulled him out the door, bringing him somewhere no one was. People were of course watching.

"What do you want Ieyasu? You dragging me here obviously has a reason, right?"

"Oh yeah it does. I want to tell you well, I know you can get mad at me asking the same thing over and over but, are you sure you don't like me?"

"How about you stop asking and let me show you."

"What do you mean by t…?" 'I can't believe him, he's kissing me.'

Sure enough they were kissing, each time becoming more passionate than the last. Nari's hands roaming under Ieyasu's shirts (Yes in my mind Yasu has the regular school shirt (naturally unbuttoned) and a yellow shirt under it. :-) Ieyasu's hands staying around Mitsunari's neck allowing himself to be felt by the one he loves. Moans could be heard within the secluded place, Screams of pain could also be heard, along with the fact that clothes was being tossed, carefully so no one would find it but them when they were done.

"Wa-wait Mitsunari, don't you think this is a bit too much to do at a school?" Ieyasu questioned breaking the half kisses they stared to do so Ieyasu wouldn't loose air.

"No, I have no problem with what's happening, but if you're worried we can stop, we already missed the two out of the three classes that we have left."

"No… We might as well continue, but I don't really want to do, well, I don't want to have, you-you know _sex._" At that word Ieyasu was blushing even more, if that's possible.

"Why so embarrassed? I'm sure I'm hardly even blushing." Sure enough he wasn't.

"Mitsunari, I love you."

"Love you too, now I'm gonna give you my number, if, you don't already have it." He was referring to Ieyasu stalking him earlier." Then when you're home, tell me the address, basically I will take a _little_ visit."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"See if you're ready."

"See if I'm ready for what?"

"Ready for having sex with me, duh."

"Oh my god, wait, who ever said my parents wouldn't be there?"

"Were skipping the last class, let's go, hurry and put your clothes on." Mitsunari said getting his clothes together and beginning to put them on, with Ieyasu following suit. "Wait what about the clubs?" Ieyasu questioned, he earned a mummer saying 'we, will be joining the 'go home club' today.' Mitsunari now grabbing his arm, and dragging him along, out the building.

"Oh…" 'Where are we even going?'

"Just to let you know, since you live with your parents, we are going to my house."

"Yo-your house, why-why are you dragging me there, I told you I think I'm not ready…"

"So what, whether you are or not, you will end out doing this."

-Mitsunari's house/ already in his room-

"Mitsunari I'm really not sure about this we should really stop." Ieyasu interrupted again when they were once again making out, earning a growl of distaste from Nari.

"Would you stop doing that?" He was finally mad.

"So-sorry, I'm actually scared. I heard that teens make these big mistakes, don't they?"

"Don't worry about that, just start taking your clothes off, I'll give you some of my old clothes when were done." Looking at Ieyasu, shaking he walked over to him. "Why so worried you were going to do this anyway, so do it now and get it over with. I'll reassure you through the whole thing, okay?" Now holding Yasu in his arms, he was making Yasu sit in his lap. 'Why does he seem different all of a sudden?'

"Yes, I understand. I should just get over it right? No problem for you, no problem for me." Yasu said getting up and taking his clothes of once again. When he finished, he automatically went to Mitsunari to help him finish.

A couple of minutes later they were in Mitsunari's bed ready to start.

3 hours they were at it (I did say lowish level didn't I? I'm not gonna expain the hole thing until later chapters.) neighbors were home, possibly hearing moans and screams of people's names, at that time. Who knows they were possibly wondering who the hell is that?

"Hey…. Mit-suna-ri, hap-py, ne-ew, yea-ars." Ieyasu managed to pant out with how much breath he had left.

"Shut up idiot, just sleep, call your parents later to tell them where you are. Yasu." Yasu earned a small but real smile from him.

'He called me Yasu; I might just end out liking that nickname. I just realised, we left our bags in the classroom (').'

**-End-**

**Hello all of you reading!**

**It's me Ieyasu, nice to talk to you all! I'm guessing you're asking me about my relationship with Mitsunari, huh? Well it seems we are getting along with each other very well. I, well, I'm very happy I gave what I did to Mitsunari; he was relaxed throughout the whole thing. Me? Wait no never; I'm never gonna be a seme with Mitsunari. How do I feel about calling Mitsunari, Nari or Nari-kun, I don't want to call him that. I love him and that's all I care about, truthful until the end. **

**Humph…**

**Whatever it is just don't pester me with your foolish questions. Me and Yasu? Of course we are going to be together for a while. He loves me and I love him, do you have a problem with that? Stop bothering me, will you. He said what? Okay then, I'm fine with him just calling me Mitsunari all the time. Just go away.**

**Thank you for reading! Nari and Yasu thanks' you (More like Yasu is saying basically everything.)**

**R&R and you get:**

**Nari Yasu fooling around again**

**And A Happy MOURI/MORI! **

**That's right I'm going to the 5****th**** chapter of the manga but it has a different twist/ it has nothing to do with the baseball game.**

**ChicaMoto! In the next chapter Hope you had a happy new year! (Didn't want to say Nari...{hint: Motonari/Mitsunari!} Why so similar!)**


	3. Dramatic ChicaMoto moment?

**I appreciate the reviews from Somniyo and Azab, You guys rock. The more you review the more you can of course bet the pairings that you want. Do not worry, YasuNari will appear again soon enough! The prizes will appear at the end. The next chapter is a secret! (Not really you'll find out at the end.) Well I did say at the last chapter that it was going to be ChicaMoto! All the ChicaMoto fans raise your hands!**

**Disclaimer: I keep telling you I don't own this stuff!**

**Warning: A delinquent alert! A musician alert and some light relationship problems!**

**-Start-**

Well, well, well shouldn't you get away from the delinquents in your school? These people don't care; anyone can be anything in this school! You have creepy nurses on one side, a group of rapist all in one class, that well rape each other and they wish to have a good time. Then you have teens going over another of the same genders house to do _it_. What else could you want? The principal already doesn't care what more could you ask for, I'll tell you, nothing.

Enjoy this nice and wonderful day going Mori's way! (I did not mean for that to rhyme!)

"What do you want, you foolish boy?" Mori said looking at one of his club members. 'Note to self throw a CD at him later.'

"I just wanted to KN-know where are we supposed to- to be playing a-at two weeks f-from now?" He answered. 'The damned boy is stuttering, yeah, I'm going to hurt him.'

"The place we will be playing at is none of your concern, do you understand that?"

"Y-yes sir, I understand!" 'Good he better have.'

"Mouri! I'm calling for you!" That was Chosokabe and his loud delinquent crew. "Get your music loving ass out here!"

'That bastard what does he want?' Mori thought walking to the door. "While I'm out, practice, when I come back you better have mastered what you were having trouble on. Got it?" He walked out the door, heading towards the man he does not want to call his very own lover. 'Dating a delinquent, now how wonderful is that?' (Note the sarcasm.) When he reaches outside he sees Chosokabe getting ready to get back on his motorcycle.

"Oh, Mouri! I didn't think you were actually going to come." Chosokabe said staring in a shocked way at the one who arrived.

"What do you want, you fool? You made me stop halfway in the practice for what? You better not be wasting my time, are you?" He responded looking at the boy getting back of the motorcycle and walking towards him. 'Now, what does he plan to do now? He's always confusing me, I know why; he's an idiot like his little, big, posse.'

"Nee, Mouri (why did I make Chosokabe say his name like that all the time, I have no idea) let's go on a date later, or now, tell the people that your stopping early and let's go!"

"I don't get a say in this, do I?"

"No, now go." Chosokabe answered turning and pushing Mori toward the club room. Not that long from when he pushed him, Mori was in the room, he knew a shortcut.(My laughter rocks!) "You idiots get up now and clean everything up; I wish to leave, now." A stern order from a bossy man, wow you won't get any better than that. Upon hearing this, the club members _quickly_ cleaned up, by the time they were done, Mori was already gone, hopped on Chosokabe's bike and left.

"Where exactly are we going for this _date_?" Mori asked holding on to his lover. 'He is going way to fast, the engine is too loud, I could hardly hear myself, and I wonder if he heard me.'

"We are going to relax for the rest of the day, you know, amusement park, restaurant, then well, my house, you're spending the night. You got it?"He responded. 'It is so hard to hear him.'

"Slow down some!" Mori yelled. "I can hardly hear you and, who the hell told you that I was going to your house!" Nice to know, he heard.

"Well Mouri if you would stop worrying, I would be able to concentrate on where we are going." He said slightly slowing the bike down so Mori could hear him. "Just like Date said, gotta keep it _coolel _(Just to let you know Chosokabe does not know how to pronounce _cool _because it's in Date's engrish.)

"Ha, just shut up, if you don't know how to pronounce it, please don't try.

-Amusement park-

"Come on Mouri, let's ride the rollercoaster, it would be a lot of fun baby!" Chosokabe yelled from a far distance. 'I really hope I'm a girl to be called baby in a park, the idiot has people looking.' Mori thought slowly but surely making his way to his lover.

After a good couple of rides, and a day Chosokabe calls romantic, they made it to Chosokabe's house and Choso tossed Mori on the couch.

"I'm ready when you are baby; we can do this here or in my bed. What do you want to start with making out or just going regular?" Choso said then he started to lick Mori's neck.

"How about we… Wait, your parents are where exactly, they are supposed to be here, right?" Mori said trying to get Choso off of him, since it did feel like he was possibly raping his neck, him rapidly biting it like it was his favorite food. 'Don't please don't tell me that I'm liking this. We never actually did this before so why is he saying regular. Surely he doesn't think I would give him _that, _right? I mean we were dating for a very, very long time.'

"I, maybe we shouldn't do this. I mean, I do like you and all but I don't want to do that yet, you did tell me that I was _pure, _I mean I do care and all but I would rather wait for, that I-I can't, I just can't do this, sorry." Mori said getting Chosokabe off of him and grabbing his stuff near the door. "I had a good time but…" He said unlocking the door and getting ready to get out. "I don't understand w-why aren't you s-stopping me?" Mori asked turning to look at his lover still resting on the couch.

"Hell, if you're not ready you're not ready, If you're worried then go ahead and go home, tomorrow I would try the same thing, you know I really care but whatever you want, right, you've been doing that your whole life. Well, if you want to leave, you're at the door, so step out and close the door behind you, don't forget its dark out, so do be careful."

'Why is he saying this stuff,' "No, you are supposed to tell me to stay and, well, regularly tell me how much you want me to stay, now because I didn't want to have sex with you, that you get mad with me?"

"Do you want some type of relationship problem?" He saw Mori shake his head. "Then stop causing problems and either stay or leave."

"I'll stay."

"Then help me with something, I need to take care of my little sister Caren but she is a handful for one person. We can start like this okay?" Choso said getting up to close the door, grabbing Mori and bringing him to his sister's room. It was a little girl no older than at least 4 months.

"I never knew you had a sister, why?"

"I like to keep her a secret."

"I-I can somehow understand that one, but something else I do love you, I-it's…"

"It's just that you can't determine how much you love me, huh?"

"Yeah, I love you." Mori replied playing with Chosokabe's sister's hair. 'I love you.'

**Aw, sweet ending don't you think? I also think that this was the shortest chapter I typed so far.**

**Nani?**

**I am me and always me Mori Motonari. Of course I thought you would ask about us, me and Chosokabe, well let's just say that he changed me more than normal, and then whatever we do we will be with each other, right? I just don't want to talk so bye. 'He walks the out room.'**

**Ha, ha**

**Yeah it's me Chosokabe here! What you want? I'm busy so make it fast. Eh me changing Mouri? Ha, I merely forced him to like me, you know. I like to say his name like that. He doesn't complain so I don't care. Do you mind getting out my room, I told you I'm busy go away. 'He shoves the people out the room.' **

**Well how about that R&R and you get:**

**A baby girl named Caren, she looks like her brother!**

**And you get** **another MasaYuki Moment! (lies! After the next chapter About Sasuke and ... Yukimura With a jelous Masamune!) So more SasuYukiMasa! **

**Please R&R!**


	4. Your hate rises for good

**Hey all you people! I realized that I put the last chapter up a bit late it was supposed to be out on the 4****th**** but anyhow it still made it! This chapter was typed yesterday (fast typer) and I needed to finish the other half today to put it up. Soon enough I am going to have to continue typing **_**Go ahead, Leave!**_** That's because well it didn't get very far. Also cause I typed short chapters for that story. Not right at all. Anyway enjoy the story.**

**Warning/ Disclaimer: I don't own this how many times must I say that? Beware! Sasuke Yukimura and Masamune alert! Beware (again) a surprise will be waiting.**

**-Start-**

"Oi, Danna!" Sasuke yelled running down the halls trying to find his closest friend along with him being the second to third one Sasuke has ever fallen for. "Danna where are you?" He yelled louder attracting attention from possible fan girls along with people who were his good friends, seeing Keiji trying to catch up he slowed into a slow jog. "Nani Keiji? Do you know where Danna could be?" He asked Keiji after getting his breath causing them both to stop.

"Yeah you came to school early, remember, so Yukimura ended out walking with Date and Kojiuro today." Keiji replied allowing himself more breath. "So basically it was your fault that Yukimura is with them today. Did you have something planned with him?" Keiji asked knowing that for a lot of Sasuke's life he has love Yukimura more than anything, until Kasuga and Kojiuro. Though Keiji had relationship problems of his own, he wished to help out anyone that was having trouble. People loved to call him the Meddler when he would be in a relationship that he wasn't supposed to be in, or even the Love Guru when relationships went bad and he chose to help by giving his own opinion. Either way he had the ability to date 14 girls without any of them finding out about the other, he was that skilled.

"Um, about that do you think you can help me win Danna?" Sasuke made a puppy-dog face trying to look the best he could. "Also, do you mean that I was running around the halls looking for a person that wasn't even here?"

"Yes, and yes, I can help, and you were looking like an idiot, but I can't help with that. Getting Yukimura won't be easy with Masamune around, so find a way to get rid of him and you can get Yukimura all for yourself."

"You are indeed smarter than you look, how come you can't do that in classes?"

"I work hard for love that I know flies through the air every day. That's just me though what about you?"

"We are just going to stay with that answer, and man, where's Danna?"

"Sa-Sasuke-dono! I found you, finally found you, I was, was with Masamune-dono and Kojiuro-dono and we were searching everywhere for you!" Yukimura yelled running Sasuke and Keiji's way before reaching for his knees for some air. "I mean don't get me wrong I was so happy with Masamune-dono that we were almost late to school, I blame you for that one."

"D-Danna I didn't want that to happen, that wasn't supposed to happen, I…" Sasuke looked at his eyes with a slightly blushed face. Yukimura noticed this and walked closer to Sasuke after positioning himself up to hear Sasuke.

"Are you ok Sasuke-dono? You seem to look like you have a fever." Yukimura held Sasuke's cheek and moved his face closer to get a better look. 'D-D-D-D-Danna! Oh my g-god what are you trying to do, doing this will make me blush more. So close, so close, what to do. I got it!' Sasuke thought, staring at his boss, slowly, but surely attempting to kiss him. When Yukimura noticed this he quickly backed up. "Sa-Sasuke-dono! Have you no shame! You know I'm dating." Yukimura yelled pushing Sasuke away from him, causing Sasuke to lose his balance and fall back.

"Wait D-Danna, I didn't mean for it to happen like this! I was, well…" Sasuke said trailing off. 'Change the topic and quick.' He thought "Hey Danna did you know that Ieyasu done it with Mitsunari, and he is still sick. Maybe we should check on him after club practice, you know, to see if he is ok." 'Maybe this can make Danna forget about what I just did.'

"Sasuke you're a genius! We can go check up on him later, let's see Mitsunari now." Yukimura said with his eyes beaming with joy. 'Oh Danna, if only I could keep you with those eyes.'

Keiji feeling left out chose to come along telling Date who was talking to his baseball pals around where they were. They made their way to the 1st year floor.

-Mitsunari homeroom class/ the Literature class- (I picked any old regular class)

"Oi, Mitsunari can we talk to you for a minute. Come here." Yukimura said after kindly talking to the teacher. Masamune just watched him move around like a kind little kid. 'He's probably wondering how to rape Yukimura, possibly in different ways.' Sasuke thought.

"Yo, let's just go." Date said going to grab Mitsunari, who was taking his time, and dragged him outside the room.

"What do you want?"

"What's up with Ieyasu, he missed a couple of days of school, and Yukimura is getting worried. So what happened?" Date said like he was a police officer questioning a suspect in a crime.

"He is home; yesterday he called me and told me that he was sick so I wasn't that worried. If he was still sick tomorrow then I would be more than happy to visit him tomorrow. I have things to do today, check on him for me. Oh, and Mori-sempai and Chosokabe went missing as well." Mitsunari stayed calm through the whole thing, unlike others that would faint just out of the hotness of Date, or because they were just plain scared. 'Why does he stay so calm during everything?' Sasuke asked/ thought.

"Did you say Mori-dono and Chosokabe-dono? When was this?" Wow just wow Yuki-kun

"Are you kidding me Yukimura they have been dating for the longest time and you're finding this out now?" Keiji chose to butt in, which made Masamune upset, not because it was Keiji talking like Yuki didn't know a thing, he can be clueless at times, it was because what Keiji said was what he wanted to say, just with his own special love.

"Shut up Keiji and go somewhere else, we don't need you here!" Date yelled in Keiji's ear _loud, _andto be sure he heard Date was holding Keiji's ear, earning a really bad screech from Keiji.

"Masamune-dono, why would you do that?" Yukimura yelled grabbing Keiji and gently holding his ear to see if it was still possibly ringing. "I really can't believe you did that, what has gotten into you lately?" Yukimura asked helping Keiji back up to see if he was fine with at least that ability, standing. Sasuke chose to help them while Mitsunari snuck back into the room and Date was angrily watching.

"It's nothing ok, Sheesh." Masamune said turning around to go back to his homeroom.

"Masamune-dono please wait, you just seem weird, and you're the one I'm worried about not Ieyasu-dono. So are you going to t...?" Yukimura said slowly walking towards Masamune and hugging him. "I-I just don't like to see you this way."

'Danna, he cut himself off, why?'

"Yuki we should get to class before it starts ok."

"I agree with him Danna, but we have to drop of Keiji, and by we I mean you two, I'm in the third year remember."

"How can anyone forget when you are reminding us all the time?" Date asked watching the ninja start to walk off.

-After all the classes and club time/ they are paying Ieyasu a little visit- (don't ask how they knew where he lived, Mitsunari never told them, and Ieyasu never trusted them enough to tell them where he did live.)

Bonus! They broke through the door, breaking and entering but Sasuke was able to go through to unlock it from the inside.

"Hey you guys, I heard a bit of screaming when I came in the house." Sasuke said looking around the place. 'Pretty nice place, I wonder how much did it cost.' He thought picking up a picture frame on the table near where they were. 'I'm guessing that this little kid is Ieyasu when he was younger, he looks like a brat, like now I should say.' Placing the picture down he started up stairs, 'Maybe Mitsunari is here?' With the others following suit they all went to the source of the sound. Date being the one forced to open the door, was the only one who would also ever kick it, kicked the door making it slam open revealing something more than shocking.

Ieyasu and Oichi making out on Ieyasu's bed.

"Having a good time there aren't you Yasu. _Long time no see._

"Ah! Masamune-sempai, Yukimura-sempai, Keiji-sempai and Sasuke-sempai, what are you doing in here? How did you even get in here!" Ieyasu asked letting go of Oichi letting her slide off the bed in shame. 'Man that seems like a mouthful for that boy.' Sasuke thought.

"It's my entire fault, I'm sorry, everything happened because of me, I have no place in this world do I?" Oichi said hiding her face within her hands. "I'm horrible, like my brother and can never do anything right, I don't belong here." She silently said then she started to cry.

"Keiji-dono and I will deal with Oichi-dono, you get Ieyasu-dono, and we are going to have a little talk. Now, were are your parents?" Yukimura said heading towards Oichi to try and pick her up.

"They are out for the rest of the week thanks to their work schedule."

"Was that you as a kid in that picture I saw downstairs on the table, the one with the boy wearing all that yellow?" Sasuke decided to ask since it was already a weird time for them all.

"Yes, why do you ask, don't tell me you were looking at the pictures. Well that was me about a year and a half ago when I was in junior high. I look way to young don't I?"

"Yeah I thought you were like, I don't know, around 10. You were actually what 14 at that time?"

"_Yes_, I was, now if you could excuse me I am going to dispose of that picture. It haunts me like the rest of my past." Ieyasu said getting up and starting to head for the door. "I'll erase all evidence form that day, I will, watch me mother then see which one had the worst past." He said exiting the room and quickly heading downstairs.

'What's up with that? He looked kind of cute. Why would he want to get rid of that picture?' Sasuke thought swiftly following Ieyasu and watching him get rid of the rest of the pictures that decorated the house, which involved him in it. "Want to get rid of all evidence don't you? A bit antsy there aren't you?" Sasuke asked the boy, a reply that he got was a jumpy reaction. 'I must have startled him.'

"C-c-could you leave p-please? I really don't want to have to worry about this right now."

"Do you want me to tell Mitsunari about this?" Sasuke asked moving from his previous spot to get closer to Ieyasu.

"N-No there is no need for that. I can handle that problem by myself. Just let me deal with that. Please just leave, I really need to clean up the place and Oichi was supposed to help me but I got carried away and we started to, you know, make out." Ieyasu walked into the living room to see if anymore pictures of him. "I really need to get you out… What are you doing?" Ieyasu said turning around, he was too close and he was holding flowers, what do you think about that?

"Oh, this I want to give this to Danna so hurry and get everybody…"

"Coming through, this Keiji is holding two bodies let's go!" Keiji said running through the talking to causing them to stop and watch Keiji run all the way into the basement. 'Well that helped.' Sasuke thought sweat dropping.

"Hey I'm going back upstairs." Sasuke said walking up the stairs seeing Yukimura still looking in shock. 'Danna must have watched Keiji act weirder than before. Could it be that Keiji wanted me to be with him? He really can help.' Walking towards his 'lord' he sat next to him, getting his attention. "Hey Danna I got this for you." Sasuke said handing Yuki the flowers he had.

"Thank you Sasuke-dono, but what is this for?" Yuki asked grabbing the flowers and looking at them in question. "Don't tell me, this is some kind of weird love trick. Masamune-dono wanted you to give these to me didn't he? No wonder that's why I love him!" Yuki said getting a better grip on the flowers and holding them, then not far behind, hugging them.

"Danna they weren't from him they are from me. Don't you understand, I love you?" Sasuke said grabbing Yuki into a hug then kissing his cheek. 'He must be in shock.' Letting go he watched Yuki as he slowly got up, Sasuke got up with him.

"He, he Sasuke-dono you are funny, very funny. If you liked or even loved me then why didn't you tell me before? You even helped me to date Masamune-dono, I know him, and I know you, stop playing this silly game." Yuki said looking at Sasuke forcing a smile.

"Danna I'm not playing, I really love you, and maybe you don't know me as much as you think! Besides I don't like to be dramatic so come here." He said grabbing Yuki's shoulders and he began to kiss him. Little did they know Date was watching them.

**-END-**

**He man I'm worried…**

**It's** **me Sasuke and yeah I believe that my ass is going to be kicked. I um, really messed up. Maybe I shouldn't have kissed Danna, but I loved him. Just gotta let it go I believe, and well, begin to hunt Kasuga? **

**Uh oh… **

**Well you can say that, I, Yukimura have messed up. I really did not know that he w-was there. Maybe I should start taking on a fighting class. 'Takes out two spears' and I should learn, **_**fast. **_**T****his is so bad.**

**I am highly upset right now…**

**What you want! It's me Masamune, who else could it be? Dumbass Sasuke chooses to be in my way all the time. Now he wants to take **_**my **_**boyfriend. Ok, now **_**this means **__**war**__**! **_**Imma kill his Monkey ass!**

**R&R and you get:**

**An electrocuted tree-tossed Sasuke,**

**And an adventure with Kotaro and Keiji! (No yaoi they need friendship:D)**

**Do not worry. The YasuNari will come soon again! (I do have to have other pairings along with it, in this story I want reviewers!) Thank you and come again! **


	5. A Speechless Friendship

**Thank you all for your reviews and I agree Sasuke does need to stay away from Yukimura. He wants to be with Masamune not you Sasuke! Anyway this is a lot of typing for me, half a story the same day as the chapter before. This story chapter is all on Keiji and Kotaro, the story of the Adventurous team! **

**Disclaimer: Last time I'm going to tell you I can't own this!**

**Warning: No Yaoi I told you happiness and friendship.**

**-Start-**

The silent, stealthy and skilled, this young man by the name of Kotaro Fuma was walking to the library to find another book that he wanted to study on for his class. This hard-working 3rd year, works his hardest, his fastest, and he also tries his best for the newspaper club that he works on. While on his way he saw one of the 2nd years running down the hall tripping on something, to Kotaro it looked like a necklace. He then readied his writing pad in his backpack. He knows about Keiji and his habit to talk randomly and dumbly.

"Hey, Yumekichi where is my… That's what I slipped on." Keiji said lifting Yumekichi and putting him in his hair, then grabbing his necklace and putting it back around his neck. "My goodness, you really have to stop taking this thing, you know how much I care about it." He said getting up from the ground and began to look around at the people who were looking at him. "Um hi everyone, you know I can really sense a bit of love in this air, or it might be just a lot of hate…" He said looking like an idiot, then hearing footsteps he turned his head to see who it was, Kotaro Fuma from the 3rd year, 'why is he here, isn't this the 2nd year hall… Oh shit!'

(Hint- Kotaro's signs will look like _-this- _just to let you know, It's a bit different from the scene changing sign so don't get confused.)

_-Do not worry, you are only wondering in the wrong halls. It would be so kind of you to go back to the class you were at, thank you- _Kotaro said putting the sign in Keiji's face long enough for him to read, then taking back the book he began to walk the way to the library.

"W-Wait why don't you talk is there a problem with your throat, or maybe you were just not born with a voice?" Keiji said trying his hardest to catch up with the little silent ninja he was shocked to see from earlier.

_-I do not need for you to worry about my ware bouts, I won't ask about you so you don't ask about me.- _

'Man he did that quickly, he can surely write fast while walking. I want that ability, it probably takes practice though.' Keiji thought walking with the ninja. "Are you in the same class or club with Sasuke? Or maybe even Kojiuro? Hey how about I take you on an adventure, out of the school I'll wait for you to finish in your newspaper club and I'll come and pick you up. So, what do you think about it?" When Keiji said adventure he realized Kotaro was interested, he stopped and began to write his response while Keiji was still talking.

_-I wouldn't mind skipping my club activities, which would allow us, time for this 'adventure'. Where do you plan to take me though is what I'm wondering.-_

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll show you when we get there." Keiji said running to his class before he was late to his next class. 'Man, that ninja guy. He can be super weird I heard from some of his classmates. If I can get him to talk maybe, just maybe, more people would love him!'

-After all classes- (Keiji meets Kotaro at the school gates.)

"Hey your kinda late don't you think!" Keiji yelled at the boy who was jogging his way. He then took out his notepad.

_-I may be late but you are still the same annoying, loud mouthed, idiot I saw this morning, so that can't change any facts.-_

"Man that was mean. If you keep being so mean, I might have to say no to this little adventure, and then you can go back to your newspaper club." Keiji said putting his hands to his hips.

_-I'm merely stating, you told me I was late, I told you that you are an idiot, so be happy I didn't call you what I wanted.-_

'He is so proper but so evil.' Keiji thought while turning and heading out the gates. "Come on; of you actually want to go." He said not realizing Kotaro was already following him.

-Haunted house-

_-Why are we here? - _Kotaro wrote, then shoving it in Keiji's face. When he noticed he took his time reading. '_This man he is and idiot, he knows I don't like him so what is he trying to prove. Then it's that damned monkey in his hair, following everything the idiot tamer does. I can't stand this man at all.' _(Since I'm doing Kotaro's writing that way might as well make his little thoughts that way as well.) 

"We are here because of a reason…" Keiji said dumbly.

_-I know that idiot.- _

"Then let's go inside!" Keiji said charging into the House. 'This place gives me the creeps…' Keiji thought as he was walking through the place finding out the real problem of the house, 15 Dead bodies. When he realized Kotaro wasn't with him he guessed that he left. 'Man now I'm really alone.'

-Kotaro's side-

'_That idiot, running into this place like it's some kind of fun house. Now I have to find him or people would think something bad happened to him and it was my fault.' _Kotaro thought walking through the building, and occasionally jogging, when he heard an awkward sound from behind him. He wasn't scared; he was used to these random sounds from where he lived. Weird things would happen next door to him and he would be very confused when trying to sleep. (He doesn't know Ieyasu lives right next door, the sounds still end out loud, but Ieyasu tries to cover the sounds all the time, only making it louder, then Kotaro could never sleep until late. Then that ends out causing him to almost be late to school the next day.) '_Either way, I still have to find this man. What was that?' _Kotaro thought hearing a big crashing sound, turning to the direction, he thought it could have been Keiji playing games, but he realized the voice he heard was not a male, it was a woman! Though she did not sound happy, upon hearing "Leave I don't want you to ruin my world!" and "Go away, go away! Can't you see that I am resting?" Kotaro quickly turned back around and ran as far as he could, for as long as he could. Which he could run for a very long time, thanks to him being a ninja. '_I have to hurry; this place doesn't seem very peaceful. Keiji, please tell me isn't that your name? Urgg I'm in a rush where are you!' (_He never really learned his name that well, the name just comes to Kotaro, whenever he can see Keiji, he can remember.) 

-Keiji's side-

"H-Hey I'm massively lost, where exactly do you think we are Yumekichi?" He earned a shrug from his monkey companion. "Oh man, I shouldn't have ever ran, Kotaro… I wonder, how are you doing, on your side in all of this." Keiji said walking then slowly but surely, going faster and faster until he was in an all out run. "Scared, so scared I can't, even catch my best breath." Keiji said only realizing that, talking out loud would cause him to lose more breath that he actually needed. He then chose to say all his thoughts in his mind, he wasn't that bright anyway. He could only guess that the people who were making the sounds were possibly people who were playing a joke on him, but he highly doubts that. Upon hearing more and more crazy sounds, he chooses to try and find somewhere to hide. The best place, a big but small place in the whole mansion, and hopefully He would run into Kotaro, just hopefully he could. Running into the closest room from where he was, he chose to hide under one of the tables that were around. 'Man I'm so scared, I'm literally shaking, what can I do? I'm only Keiji, it really hurts, hearing people call me stupid, an idiot, urgg I'm really letting myself down, but I will, I will prove them all wrong. Man they are always bring me down, how much farther can I go? No! I can, I can do this, and I have to have heart and an ability to prove them wrong.' He thought getting up from under the table. Then he started heading towards the door. 'I will show them, show them what I can do!'

-Kotaro's side-

'_I can't believe that I'm thinking this, I'm lonely.'_ Kotaro thought walking into an open door. It had a lot of tables in it and He noticed that one of the chairs was placed differently than the others. '_I wonder what happened here? Could it have been the boy? I must find him!'_ Kotaro thought moving the chair to the right spot. '_That must be the reason that the door was open…' _He thought going out the door. '_I can't stand all this torture, this idiot, no I have to stop calling him that, more respect, I have to find him!' _ He then made his way around the mansion with ninja-like speed.

-Keiji's side-

"So lost, so lost where are we? I wanna know, it is so unfair, why didn't Kotaro use ninja speed to try and find me? Did he not want to see me to begin with, or did I get on his nerves. Is, is that the outside!" Keiji said walking to what he believed was the exit to find out it was another trapped door. 'Damn, I can't get anywhere like this… Huh, what was that?' Keiji thought seeing a shadow moving along the walls. 'What is that?' Keiji thought walking closer to the figure. When he was close enough he noticed the figure was familiar to someone he knew. It was Kotaro!

-_Well you surely cleared up your side, didn't you? I was looking all over the place, for you, you were making me worry.- _Kotaro wrote getting Keiji's attention, then walking closer to his new-thought friend.

"Well yeah, Kotaro I was looking all over the place for you, how come you weren't with…?" Keiji froze feeling something around his waist, Kotaro's hands. Kotaro was hugging him!

-_Hey, I decided to stop calling you an idiot, you proved yourself worthy, be my friend, I won't feel lonely, just stay with me, my best friend.- _

'A best friend of you, a 3rd year, no that doesn't matter, I wanted to be your friend for the longest time, _my_ best friend.' Keiji thought watching Kotaro put his notepad back in his bag. Then they found the exit of this mansion, it was sunny outside. No matter, they had no school for the next two days.

"When have you ever had a speechless friendship?"

'_A speechless friendship you say. That sounds interesting.'_

_**-**_**End-**

**This is my greatest friend Kotaro!**

**He is an excellent ninja man and he runs super fast! I admire him and he is a great hero, Kotaro is very helpful and, because I knew he was in the mansion I realized, I can never be alone!**

**Then there is me!**

**Me. The funny playboy-like boy, Keiji Maeda and I will always have a great time with my best man of a friend. He gave me courage and that is all I need, right Yumekichi? Have a great day!**

**Thank you and R&R then you can get:**

**-A Migrating Keiji (That's right he is gonna move around the place!)**

**-And a Gloomy Story –That means all the Mitsunari and Oichi fans Step foot up front. We (I) wanna see you! (I'm one of them so you can't blame me!) **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R!**


	6. A Forgotten Memory

**What a nice day for Gakuen Basara, right? No, no it is not. Anyway thanks for the reviews thus far, I really love my loving comments, also Kotaro is adorable, isn't he? But my fandom has started with my own story. (Don't tell the author I love her stories, 'What is Gakuen Basara' was shown to my cousin and she loved it!) Hey wait a minute I'm the author of this story! (Aw, dang it, that wasn't right!) Oh and I'm making Oichi a 1****st**** year as well, her being a 3****rd**** year was going to be pretty weird. This is also going to be a short chapter from all the others.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not telling you no more!**

**Warning: Beware of Mitsunari's anger problem, and Oichi's cries, be very aware!**

**-Start-**

What do you think of a boy trying to get the memories of all the people in the ancient Sengoku era? I believe he is trying to help, but no, he wanted to merely kill all that remembers how to fight, who everyone really was and, for the worst sabotage the other people in the group that he knows of. Two of them Yoshitsugu had agreed to, was his current boyfriend Ieyasu, and a girl he was lip locking on, Oichi. All he has to do was gain her trust and he could make her give in, but it's not that easy, this girl, she has a problem with trust. A trust issue could get in the way, big time.

Then again you have a severely frightened girl walking through the halls trying to keep peace in all of the rooms and help her possibly only friend Nagamasa Asai with all of his work when she can. No one ever listened to her because she was weird and didn't fit in well. That, and that alone made her feel so lost. The poor girl has lost everything important to her and she only wished to make friends, enough to make herself feel more involved with others. That's why she had Ieyasu right, but there was Mitsunari that was in her way. This said girl was walking down her 1st year hall at that moment. The only thing she could hear was 'Wasn't she with Ieyasu? Why is that creepy chick, with him?' Trying not to hear anymore she started to run into her homeroom.

'Why, why is it always me? Why do I ruin everything? I'm that useless…' She thought sitting in her chair, her knees wrapped by her own arms. She soon started to cry not realizing that people were looking at her. Tsuru-hime felt so bad that she went to her best friend. She held Oichi's head and lightly forced her out the seat.

"Hey, Oichi what's wrong, you know we don't want you to cry. Please for us would you stop?" She said hugging Oichi, hearing her sobs get quieter by the minute.

"I'm sorry, it's my entire fault, I-I'm useless, please I…" Oichi said trailing off, she soon was let go of by her unknown friend (Oichi never thought that Tsuru-hime was her friend to begin with.) and she soon got up and sat back in her seat. Tsuru-hime thought she was fine and went back to her friends.

Seeing Ieyasu walking in the classroom, Oichi became happy, willing to talk with him without anyone else there to ruin it. When she was about to get up she noticed that the hoodie Ieyasu was wearing was being tugged, by Mitsunari, he dragged Ieyasu into the classroom and literally _tossed him into his desk, _ending with a crash. Ieyasu emerged from the desk, and in an attempt to wipe the dust off of him. 'I can't talk to him like this.' Oichi thought settling herself back in her seat, and watching Ieyasu take his hoodie of, since it was hot in the class, and after going to the locker, he was finally settled down, and he began talking with Tsuru-hime and the rest of the group. (Tsuru-hime was in the group before, in the second chapter she was the hyper girl who sent Ieyasu to Yukimura.)

'I-I can't talk to him, not with everyone over there. Why, why can't I doing anything right?' Oichi thought resting her head on the table, not realizing the Tsuru-hime noticed her, and she told Ieyasu what happened earlier, when he wasn't there. Hearing this, him and Tsuru-hime got up and walked over to her, Ieyasu resting a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Ichi, are you ok? You don't look so well." Ieyasu said, moving closer to her, the other girls were so mad that they were breaking their chemistry and biology books _together._ If only they were in Oichi's position, right?

"I-I'm fine, a bit sleepy that's all, but for the most part I won't cause trouble for you… That's all I care about, Mister Happy. Would you be nice enough to tell me where I am?" Oichi said, with her eyes looking distant, more than usual.

'M-Mister Happy? Who, how the hell am I Mister Happy?' Ieyasu looked stunned, looking at Tsuru-hime who heard the whole thing, her as well looking in disbelief. Looking back at Oichi, he realized Mitsunari was there, staring down at her, with his hateful eyes. "M-Mitsunari, what are you doing?" Ieyasu could only watch as his boyfriend took his close friend (too close for my taste Yasu!) and dragged her by the hair to the hallway, luckily no one was there at the time.

"Where you with Ieyasu on his 'sick days'?" Mitsunari asked similar to how Date did with him when he wanted answers.

"Yes, that is Mister Lord Happy, isn't it?" Oichi said with her head moving side to side, unsteady, she looked ready to fall to the ground. When Mitsunari saw this he was not mad, ok maybe a little mad at Ieyasu, but that problem can be solved. He realized she was turning into the past Oichi, the one that lost everything she held dear to her. Feeling the least bit sorry for the girl wouldn't help the fact that she was lonely, somewhat like him, but different. "You..." She said looking at him, she caught his attention. "You are… Not that, that far from me… My feelings, our feelings… We share the, same emptiness, but for different reasons, isn't it?" She said placing a hand on his cheek.

'Unlike Ieyasu I can restrain myself woman!' Mitsunari thought removing her hand, and moving his other arm from the wall he had it on. "Leave me and Ieyasu alone, I have to train you a different way to understand what's happening to you. There is no need to worry about anything else."

"Oh no, It's my fault again, why do I keep doing this?" She said placing her hands on her face to cover her sobs. Only earning Mitsunari to get even angrier with her, causing him to grab her hands and kiss her on the lips.

'Urgg, I could control myself but I guess, her crying made me do this? Whatever, she is soft I wonder is this why Yasu likes her?' Mitsunari said getting more into the kiss. 'Well he can't get mad, he kissed her as well.'

-After school- (I almost skipped this T.T you would have never known I changed the scene TT")

"Hey Ichi I'm going home! I'll see you tomorrow, let's go Tsuru-hime." Ieyasu said getting his outerwear on and getting ready to leave. Tsuru-hime, since she lives close, was following behind him. Oichi could only watch as he walked out the class, sadly watching as the only boy she liked walked out the class. Feeling lonely with the lack of not talking to her friend, she slowly got her things together and was headed out the room. She saw Mitsunari standing in front of the door, staring at him she allowed him to grab her hand, pulling her out of the room and brining her to a local park.

"Hey Yoshitsugu, I brought her." Mitsunari said pushing Oichi in front of him. When Yoshitsugu appeared, he then started a type of 'remembrance ceremony' that will cause Oichi to remember everything from the past, along with keeping the memories of this time, similar to what Yoshitsugu did with Mitsunari, Mouri, and almost done to Yukimura, but he chose to let Yukimura live like that for a while longer. When he was done, Oichi fell to the ground, but before she made contact with the ground Mitsunari caught her, sitting on the ground.

"L-lord Grumpy, s-stay with L-lord Happy for, me."

"Oichi, for you it shall be a _forgotten memory."_

**-End-**

**Hello again,**

**You all remember me Ieyasu, of course you do. Ok that time with Oichi was a onetime thing, I don't think Mitsunari caught on to that one. Another thing I got to say is why Mitsunari didn't call me! He said he would; now I feel abandoned, but I'm not.**

**N-Nani?**

**I-I don't know what to say, M-my name? Oichi, why do you ask? Oh, I was supposed to say that? S-sorry, you asked a love triangle with me, Lord Happy, and Lord Grumpy, why yes you could say that. I-I didn't mean to act like that; I didn't know, it's my fault. **

**What do you want now?**

**Yes this is Mitsunari, what do you want with… I forgot, I didn't call Yasu today, which is going to be a problem. Anyway, I wish to be left alone. Now excuse yourself.**

**Thank you! R&R and you get:**

**A very persuasive love triangle (Yasu, Ichi, Nari) & (Masa, Yuki, Sasu) **

**And a shocking MasaJiro moment (all because of Sasuke!)**

**Thank you again!**


	7. Fight or Forgive

**Hello again to you all. I'm actually in the middle of typing another story for **_**Sengoku Basara **_**because it is where my fandom has went lately, sorry for all waiting for **_**Go Ahead, Leave! **_**I'm just not really felling that for now. (I don't want to let you down though. It will update, soon enough.) Anyways look forward to the other stories that I have ready.**

**Disclaimer: Let me tell you this, if I owned this, then this show would have **_**so **_**much yaoi.**

**Warning: Date and Kojirou, then a highly upset Yukimura being comforted by Sasuke, Keiji, and Ieyasu.**

**-Start-**

"Oi,Kojirou come here." Masamune said looking at his right eye, walk his way.

"Yes, what is it? You seem to be a bit more distant than normal, are you ok?" Kojirou said looking at his boss.

"Do you think…? What do you think about me and Yukimura?" Masamune asked.

"Masamune-sama, I believe that you two are perfect, why?" Kojirou answered questionably.

"Well, hypothetically speaking, if one person was dating another, well call the first A and the second N, and if A and N were dating, having a good and great time together, and a third we'll call it T, choses to butt in. Then when A, N, and T were with others, A saw N and T making out what would you think? Do you think A would need to be mad at N or T? I think N, but others might just think T, what about you?" Masamune asked looking at Kojirou think about his response.

"Well Masamune-sama, first A, N, and T? That's not fooling anyone." He earned a 'humph' from Masamune. "The second, I believe that you should only be mad at Sasuke. I know T is in Sarutobi easy enough." Kojirou said letting Masamune come closer, he then rested his head on Kojirou's shoulder. Feeling this, Kojirou wrapped his hands around Masamune's waist.

"I really don't know. I-I'm just lost and way to tired, what am I going to do about this? This is way too much work. Why can't Sasuke give up?" Masamune said wrapping his arms around Kojirou's neck.

"Masamune-sama, you're saying this but you look like you were dating me instead." Kojirou said moving Masamune's head, he then kissed his lips, slowly but surely they were making out.

"Masamune-dono, where are… O-oh." Yukimura stopped running through the hall when he saw Masamune and Kojirou. "Hello there, Masamune-dono." Yukimura said walking closer.

"Long time no see though I really shouldn't care. After all, you were with Sasuke the other day. Did you enjoy your little make-out session? Surely it was a good time right, you two having a really nice time." Masamune said letting go of Kojirou, allowing him to rest one of his hands on Masamune's waist still. Seeing this made Yukimura a bit mad.

"Masamune-dono you can't be mad at me it was Sasuke-dono not me. I promise you I would never do that, not with Sasuke-dono anyway." Yukimura said trying to reason with Masamune, though it didn't seem to work.

"Are you going to continuously lie to me or what? Just stop with it all. C'mon Kojirou." Masamune said tuning around to go to his third class for that day.

-After School-

"Why didn't Masamune-dono come? He usually is always here, to tell me I can't take the field, but the baseball team isn't here." Yukimura said looking around, then stopping at Sasuke.

"Well Danna, maybe you should go and see Masamune. I don't know, talk to him." Sasuke answered.

"See there it goes again. You tell me you love me but you help me with my problems with Masamune-dono, why is that Sasuke-dono?" Yukimura asked looking harder at Sasuke, he only earned a shrug. "Anyhow I'm going to Masamune-dono's house text you later!" Yukimura yelled running out the school premises.

-Masamune's House-

"Masamune-dono, please open the door!" Yukimura said knocking on the door. He soon heard the key lock on the door open and it reviled Masamune, only half dressed. "Was I interrupting something?" Yukimura asked.

"No, I was about to take a shower, though if you want you can come in." Masamune said leaving the door open and walking to the stairs. "Make yourself at home, but still I don't really want to talk to you… What…" Masamune stopped felling a hand grabbing his. "What are you doing?" He turned to face Yukimura.

"I know I messed up, but you have to understand, the thing is Sasuke-dono was the one who kissed me. I was too shocked and, and I would never try to hurt you like that. I love you, not him, you have to believe me." Yukimura said holding Masamune's hand harder.

"You listen; I know I was unsure about all the actions that I let off. Though I still somehow knew I could trust you, I love you." Masamune answered hugging Yukimura.

"You say that but what about you and Kojirou earlier? What exactly was that all about?" Yukimura asked getting more into the hug.

"That was only because I was jealous of you, well, more mad at you then anything." Masamune said, he began to kiss him.

"Masamune-sama who was at the door?" Kojirou said walking down the stairs, stopping when he saw Masamune and Yukimura. Kojirou was also half naked when Yukimura stopped the kiss and looked up the steps.

"Err, Masamune-dono what should I ask, why is he also half naked, or a convenience on why you to both were. Is there something I should know?" Yukimura said backing away from Masamune.

"Remember when I said I was jealous? This is what I meant by that." Masamune answered looking in between Kojirou and Yukimura.

"Wow, you seem to be busy though Masamune-dono, how about you and Kojirou-dono have a great time." Yukimura said walking to get his stuff from the couch, going to the door, and slamming the door behind him.

"Uh, Masamune-sama what can I say, you messed up big time as well? Do you want to continue where we left of or just go to sleep?" Kojirou asked walking back up the steps.

"Um, let's just sleep, we could continue another day." Masamune answered hesitantly, walking after Kojirou.

"It seems like you are going around a lot don't you think?"

"Just shut up about that!"

-Next day- (second time i did this.)

"Yukimura come on just let it go! This is way too dramatic than normal!" Masamune said following Yukimura to the classroom.

"Well then I would rather be dramatic then be with someone who, thinks that I actually would want to cheat on him with one of my best friends, I would really not want to date someone like you!" Yukimura said going into the class and shutting the door in Masamune's face the third time that day.

"Oi, Danna we were going to look for you, but you're here. We wanted to talk to you." Sasuke said when he saw Yukimura walk through the door. Sasuke and Keiji watched as Yukimura angrily walked over to them.

"Hey Yukimura maybe you should give it a break, I mean Masamune only wanted a reason to…" Keiji stopped what he was going to say.

"Wait a minute why are you, why did you just say that?" Yukimura asked looking at Keiji look away from his eyes, and out the window. Yukimura gave him the 'if you don't talk I'll force it out of you' look. Keiji felt this look and slowly turned around.

"D-don't get angry, but Masamune was also rethinking dating you as well. Though we are here to cheer you up, not to make you feel bad." Keiji said looking back at Yukimura. "We only care about you Yukimura, don't forget that."

"No ok no, I can't, I really can't take this relationship pain anymore. It was after all your fault Sasuke-dono, you should be helping more!" Yukimura said pointing at Sasuke.

"D-Danna, let's _calmly _talk to Ieyasu to see if he can help." Sasuke said pushing Yukimura out the door.

"There you go again, you're helping me!"

"Oh, just hush Danna!"

-1st year floor-

"Ieyasu~ where are you? ~~ Keiji said happily walking into the class he knew Ieyasu would be. "Ieyasu~ There you are~ we were looking for you!" Keiji said moving closer to said boy.

"Nani? Why are you here? Surely you don't think I can help you with anything? Also, you barged into the classroom." Ieyasu said pointing to the teacher, who looked incredibly mad at Ieyasu for having interrupted the class.

"Sorry about that one, Imagawa-dono!" Yukimura said looking at the angry teacher.

"Well what are you waiting for take me and Ieyasu and let's go." Mitsunari said getting up and grabbing Ieyasu, making them all leave.

"Um, so I needed to know some…" Yukimura was cut off by Mitsunari grabbing him and making them all watch Mitsunari take Yukimura out the building. Before they were able to follow, Hanbei appeared in front of the others.

"I'm so sorry, but I have orders to keep you all here. Something is happening lately but you all won't be involved, at least the two of you for now. Keiji you are already a part of it or do you not remember." Hanbei said looking at Sasuke then Ieyasu.

"Just let us get to Yukimura, Hanbei, you can't stop us here!" Keiji said trying to reason with his past friend.

-The same local park-

"Once again, I brought Yukimura this time. Surely this is the one you wanted to take care of now, right?" Mitsunari said making Yoshitsugu appear.

"Yes it's about time I make you remember your past Yukimura, then maybe the problems you have can change." Yoshitsugu said once again doing his 'remembrance ceremony', soon enough Yukimura fainted to the ground. Mitsunari would have caught him but he was focused on the bushes.

"Hold on, get out the bushes Masamune, I know it's you." Mitsunari said making Masamune emerge from the bushes. He slowly made his way to his former lover. "Yoshitsugu, now!" Mitsunari yelled making Yoshitsugu preform another ceremony. He then caused Masamune to collapse on Yukimura.

"Whatever you can or can't prove, you can either _fight or forgive." _Mitsunari said looking at the collapsed past couple.

**-End-**

**Wow this is my first time here.**

**It is me Kojirou, did you need me? To think of Masamune-sama as a toy that goes around, I think not, more on the edge of Yukimura being the toy not him. Remembering the past, what past? I have no clue what you're talking about; do you want to talk about it? No, okay then, how about you bother someone else.**

**Well do you want me to leave or what?**

**I couldn't care less so what you want right now. I talked to you before. If I have to tell you that I am Mitsunari again, I will kill you.**

**Is there a problem with me sitting on a mattress?**

**Well I am Yoshitsugu, so what exactly do you want me to say, I possibly killed the two warriors from ancient japan. Well I don't care.**

**R&R and you get:**

**A sleeping former couple (Masamune and Yukimura)**

**And Another Nari Yasu Moment! (I know someone was waiting for this ;))**

**Do not forget to R&R the more reviews the happier I am! **


	8. Can you find the truth?

**Hey again everyone, guess what, so many people was asking me about the same thing, LightShadowsh on why Kojirou aloud that to happen. It was because Masamune knew that Kojirou liked him, so the chapter when Sasuke and Yukimura kissed, Masamune went and made them both act… Though that will be explained better on Kojirou's side in the next two chapters. Do not worry, you will get the answer soon enough.**

**Disclaimer: *Turns away* I'm not saying it!**

**Warning: You know how Ieyasu and Mitsunari roll, so just look out!**

**-Start-**

'Hmm, I wonder should I go to school today? I already have the work that I needed to finish for 3 months, so maybe not. Then again I would see Ieyasu, but he might bother me about what happened yesterday, I don't feel like talking about it. Sometimes he has to let me have my own space, being clobbered with questions will make me mad.' Mitsunari said getting out the bed, then looking at one of the pictures (the only picture) on the wall. He remembered how Ieyasu forced him to put it on the wall telling him it would make the dark room feel happier. 'Maybe we did have a great time together; I did give him a chance.' Mitsunari thought picking up the picture and staring at Ieyasu in the picture, he looked so happy with Mitsunari. Mitsunari soon put down the picture and going to take a shower, brush his teeth, then getting dressed, walking out the door, he didn't even want to eat breakfast that day. 'I wish sometimes our relationship could be more like the weekend we enjoyed together… No I'm not like that, I, I have to play him make him remember on his own. When he does I will kill him.' Mitsunari thought walking to the school he then saw Ieyasu and Tsuru-hime helping Oichi get her books together.

"Hey Oichi, don't worry, you may be clumsy I am too, but that doesn't mean that you have to blame it on yourself." Ieyasu said giving Oichi the rest of the books she dropped and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry; once again it's my entire fault." She replied looking away from Ieyasu, and down to the ground.

"No Oichi like Yasu said don't blame yourself. You'll only hurt yourself more, we care to tell you this stuff, and we are after all best friends." Tsuru said placing her hand on Oichi's other shoulder to help her up.

"You must be kidding me, leave the girl alone Ieyasu, Tsuru. That woman went through enough, leave her and let's go." Mitsunari said grabbing Ieyasu by his favorite hood and pulling him into the building, leaving Oichi to think that was also her fault.

"M-Mitsunari, what are you doing? I was only helping her; you can't get mad at me for that right? I'm just being kind like I always am." Ieyasu said regaining his posture to look at Mitsunari stare at him. "Wait, you really can't be mad at that, are you?" Mitsunari shook his head.

"Ieyasu, there is so much I wish to kill you to tell you, but it's a shame that I can't, I just can't ruin your life like this. Not even with how much I wish to, I have orders not to, yet anyway." Mitsunari said hugging Ieyasu, then walking to his homeroom for the day.

"What, what do you mean by that? You wish to kill me, why? Ruin my life how, Mitsunari, can you please explain this? Mitsunari!" Ieyasu yelled chasing his lover to his class. He opened the door and instantly walked over to Mitsunari at the lockers. "Mitsunari, you can tell me why do you seem to be acting like Masamune right now? I didn't do anything, then what about, what about Yukimura? You took him yesterday, why is all of this happening? What exactly is going on here?" Ieyasu asked after getting Mitsunari's attention.

"Ieyasu you have to listen to me." Mitsunari said putting his hands on Ieyasu's cheeks. "I may love you and all but give me some space. I want to figure everything out before I confuse others, give me some time that's all." Mitsunari said kissing Ieyasu. He heard the class 'aw' and instantly stopped, Ieyasu just looked flushed.

"Mitsunari, I don't really understand, but since you asked I'll give you space, but what about the plans after school?" Ieyasu said looking at Mitsunari.

"I never said that the plans were going to stop, so of course they are still going on, don't worry Yasu-Yasu." Mitsunari said in a low voice making the other students laugh. He then pushed Ieyasu out the door before the teacher would come into the class.

-2nd year floor-Keiji's homeroom

"Keiji- sempai, I want to ask you something. First why do some of the classes up here seem empty?" Ieyasu said sitting on Keiji's desk to get his attention. Since Keiji wasn't paying attention he fell back in the chair.

"H-huh? Man you know how to scare someone don't you?" Keiji said getting back into the chair and Ieyasu shook his head. "Anyway, you asked the empty classes, it's because well, everybody is sick. You know, so everyone had to stay home." Keiji said trying to fool Ieyasu; since Ieyasu was easy to fool he succeeded.

"Really, that's a shame, I wanted to talk to Yukimura-sempai, and is that the reason Masamune-sempai wasn't here today?" He earned a yes from Keiji. "Wait if that's true, wouldn't Kojirou-sempai be missing as well?" He asked seeing Keiji sweat. "Y-you tried to trick me Keiji-sempai! Why was the reason Hanbei-sempai stopped us yesterday was for what reason exactly?" Ieyasu said trying to force it out of Keiji. "Why did Hanbei-sempai say those things? Answer me won't you, you know how much I want to know this, Mitsunari wants to keep this a secret, why is that?" Ieyasu said grabbing Keiji by the shirt, pulling high enough to look eye to eye.

"Wow, you seem very upset, how about I tell you all that I can." Keiji said putting his hands up and Ieyasu let go of his shirt. "Ieyasu maybe I can say this, people have been remembering the pass lately."

"The past? What do you mean?"

"I mean, at a certain date back then, I can't tell you what, but it is starting to make others remember life from their past. Only a certain amount of people are a part of this, but five people are trying to find all the ones that were in this time." Keiji finished saying.

"What, that's all you're going to tell me. I wanted to know…" Ieyasu was cut off

"Ieyasu you have to understand sometimes people can't tell you everything. Listen no matter how much you can say to try and change others opinions on what they want to say, people only can tell you certain things, sorry Ieyasu but I can't, i just can't tell you about it, trust me." Keiji said getting Ieyasu out the room. "Please, just get back to the 1st floor, your classes are about to start." He said closing the door in Ieyasu's face.

"Why in the world is everyone closing the door in my face lately?" Ieyasu said walking back to his class.

-After school- we are with Mitsunari again

Mitsunari was walking into the park he always went to, this time Yoshitsugu, Mori (Choso was wondering where he went, he has no clue he is here.), Hanbei, and Hideyoshi where there. They were all relaxing in the park waiting for Mitsunari to arrive, Hideyoshi asked where he was, and then he replied saying I'm sorry for being late my lord, I will not let it end out like that again, I was telling Ieyasu I'll be over his house later. Hideyoshi nodded and Yoshitsugu began to explain who he was planning to change back to the past self, Mori and Hanbei said Chosokabe, Hideyoshi and Mitsunari said Tsuru-hime so they could get her out of the way. So they were all stuck, in the end they were trying to describe why they chose the person.

"I really don't care, I just want Chosokabe to turn back to normal, and I don't like him now from then." Mori said looking at Yoshitsugu.

"Well I do also believe Chosokabe deserves his memories back and not have to worry for him later." Hanbei said Looking over from Mori to Yoshitsugu.

"Whatever happens, get rid of the two annoying ones so we could get Magoichi her memories." Hideyoshi said Looking around the place.

"I couldn't care less, whatever lord Hideyoshi want's I follow." Mitsunari said looking at his lord.

"Wait, did you say Magoichi? She hasn't even arrived yet." Mori and Hanbei said together. They all stopped when they heard a rustle in the bush behind them. Mitsunari quickly reacted and took his sword that he had with him and pointed it at the bush. (Do not ask)

"Under the name of lord Hideyoshi, show yourself." Mitsunari said getting closer to the bush he stopped when he noticed the figure. "I-Ieyasu, what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here." Mitsunari said putting down the sword and letting Ieyasu get up.

"I'm sorry but I had to find you, you keeping this a secret, what is all of this anyway?" Ieyasu said looking at everybody.

"You don't belong here so it's either you leave or we erase your memory," Mori said getting up from the swing he was settled on.

"That won't be necessary how about we get rid of the wait and let him deal with it, make him remember." Mitsunari turned to Yoshitsugu, but before he could talk Hideyoshi interrupted.

"Who exactly let you know you could make that decision, huh? I never agreed none, who told you to do things on your own?"

"I'm sorry my lord, I thought it would be the best.."

"What you thought was wrong, stop it." Hanbei answered gathering his stuff.

"It won't happen again, forgive me." Mitsunari said getting his stuff and Ieyasu following behind him. "Shall we talk about this another time?" Mitsunari asked before they all went their separate ways, he heard a faint yes from Hanbei and he started to walk to Ieyasu's house.

-Ieyasu's House-

"Mitsunari can I…" Ieyasu was cut off.

"No I needed you to stay away, not be there." Ieyasu opened the door and they walked into the house. "Once again, how many times do I have to ask where your parents are; let me guess another trio around the world. I only saw them once, and not for a long time."

"Oh no, they should be here, right downstairs." He said walking to the stairs and calling his mom and dad. They answered yes and Ieyasu looked at Mitsunari. "Mom, Dad Mitsunari's back."

"Are you two going to you know what again?" His mother replied.

"Yeah 'cause I don't want to be here when you start screaming my boy." His father answered.

"Actually we were planning…"

"See you later my boy!" They both said leaving the house out the back door.

"Well, what pleasant parents." Mitsunari said going up the steps.

"Can we just start?" Ieyasu said following Mitsunari and going into the room.

When they got into the room Ieyasu settled his stuff at the corner of the room, he then put Mitsunari's stuff right next to his bag. After that he noticed Mitsunari was settled into the bed and he was watching the TV. His clothes were already off and on the ground. Ieyasu choses to take his clothes off and when he was done he joined Mitsunari in the bed and began to hug him. "Well what do you want to start with, Regular sex or making out first?" Mitsunari said when he knew Ieyasu settled down.

"You want to… Um Isn't Mori-sempai a virgin still?" Ieyasu said trying to change the subject as far away from the normal question as possible.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"Because he was with Chosokabe-sempai, so he would have lost it right?"

"No not now, He's waiting, he wants Chosokabe to be his pass self. Do not, I repeat, do not ask what I mean."

"Ok then I won't ask." Ieyasu answered letting Mitsunari feel him again from his stomach to his legs to his member (I don't want to get any closer than that) then back up again.

Soon enough they were indeed having sex again, of at least 3 rounds, until Ieyasu was tired, they fell asleep.

**-End-**

**Well the part with Masamune and Yukimura being ok, yeah I was going to make sure that they appear in the next chapter just acting a bit different (They don't know how to control what happened, and how to take care of it.) Either way, I will be sure one of my favorite pairings appears again.**

**No talkers today! They spoke the last time!**

**Though if you R&R and you get:**

**A special something from Nari and Yasu!**

**And the first 3 part story, it starts with Mori and Chosokabe, then Masamune and Yukimura, and a more into a relationship with Keiji and Kotaro.**

**Thank you and Review!**


	9. Something I don't know PT 1

**My first part story! I have been watching too much drama shows and I hate drama! Let's make this part story work; with me waiting for the reviews I like feeling good so I can finish typing the next chapter. As you can see this story did slowly but surely turn into some type of drama, I didn't know what to do! But since things are taking a turn for the worst what better to do but to make it follow through, soon enough the story will get better, trust me.**

**Disclaimer:*Still turned away* No not saying anything anymore, the mood is way too bad!**

**Warning: The music lover and delinquent are back, and their relationship goes farther…**

**-Start-**

The worst day in school history, is and always will be, being rained and hailed into the school building. The first year's floor was flooded, but they all have their changes of clothes for this time of the year. Let alone not only the rain but what has been happening to the students, some have been brainwashed to remember pasts, some fell terribly ill, and others began to have OCD. There is one boy that knows how to deal with problems like this, and that person is Chosokabe Motochika. In fact he is walking down the 3rd year hall right now.

'Man it's boring, the rain kept us in three freakin' hours after the normal get out. I want to leave, this is so unfair! I'm most definitely never coming to school again when my mother tells me to bring and umbrella. This is some messed up… Oh Mouri!' Chosokabe thought walking through the halls until he saw Mori leave the classroom. He ran to his lover, and grabbed his hand. "Mouri I'm so glad I'm with you right now, it's so boring without you." He said making Mori look at him.

"Well I'm glad I could amuse you, now I have some work to do, would you let me go?" He said getting his hand back and turning around. He began to walk back down the opposite side of the hall, 'Geez why is he playing hard to get all of a sudden?' Chosokabe thought going to his supposed class.

-After class but before club's-

"Well, Mouri how are you doing, ignoring me?" Chosokabe said grabbing his lover until he got his attention.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Mori, why don't you, want to pay attention to me lately? Do you know why this is making me mad, look at me already!" Chosokabe said grabbing Mori making him turn around._

"_What could you possibly want? Can't you see you are in my land leave me alone for now?" Mori said getting his grip back on his hand and turning back around._

_Flashback end_

'What was that?'

"What do you want Chosokabe, right now you are in the way? Leave me alone for now won't you?" He said making Chosokabe let go of his arm and starting to walk to the music club.

"Mori I wonder, sometimes do you care that I love you?" Chosokabe said making Mori turn around.

"Chosokabe I know that, but the reason I'm acting like this is not for you, it's, it's my own problems. For that I'm sorry I made you worry, I love you too though…" He said walking over to kiss Chosokabe on the cheek then walking back to the direction of the club.

_Flashback_

"_Chosokabe can you listen?" Mori said on another day of Chosokabe visiting him._

"_Om, yeah sure, what's up?" Chosokabe said giving Mori his attention._

"_If we were in a farther world, how do you think you would get my attention?" Mori said walking and sitting on Chosokabe's lap, grabbing his hair._

_Flashback end_

'Seriously what was that?' Chosokabe thought walking to the 2nd year floor. He wanted to see if his pal was there again, but why doesn't he just go to Kojirou? Why doesn't anyone, just go to Kojirou? 'So Narrator, do you want me to go to Kojirou, I mean he is closer, it saves me a walk.' Don't you answer me! Let's see Kojirou, what you think? 'Yay (sarcasm) I want to see him, let's go!'

-Kojirou's class-

'Funny, it looks like every class has a bit of freedom, what is that all about?' Chosokabe thought walking to Kojirou. "What's up my pal, how have you been?" He said leaning on the desk.

"Why would you like to know what I am doing? Can't you see this is what I'm doing? What do you want here; there is nothing to do in all the classes, so many of the people, gone…" Kojirou said looking at the table instead of Chosokabe's eye. 'He must be thinking of Masamune.'

"Where is Masamune by the way?"

"Not here as you can see…"

"That is not what I meant…"

"Masamune is at home, he wanted to be alone today, he said something happened and he needed to recover." Kojirou said turning away from Chosokabe.

"Ok then I'll find Mori…" He heard a faint 'you go do that' and he turned and walked to the club Mori was at.

-Music club-

"Mori, some of the people are still in the classes, why?" Chosokabe said barging into the room unannounced. He then walked over to his lover, making him turn his head to look at Chosokabe; as soon as he saw him he turned his head and pretended he wasn't even there.

"Anyways that means you would have to use the piano to change the sound of this cord, on the guitar, to make this sound louder. Try it." Mori said, explaining everything to the others that he was talking to, soon they were playing peaceful music. Chosokabe only wanted to watch the miracle that Mori could peacefully provide.

"Mori come here, I was wondering something." Chosokabe silently pulled Mori out the room.

_Flashback_

_Chosokabe was walking to Mori's room in the __littl__e building that Aki provided at the time. He pulled open the door he knew Mori would be at, when he opened it he saw Mori near a corner, playing music on a flute, the same flute Chosokabe gave him, and he was supposedly playing it to a flower, which was a flower he cared the most for. He was calmly watching the flower with the sudden wind; he stopped the music and turned to the door. When he noticed it was Chosokabe he immediately turned back around and played the music again. He once again started to watch as the flower would now start to sway from the new wind._

"_Mori, do you know I want you to sleep with me today, I love you." Chosokabe stopped Mori from what he was doing and made Mori turn his way; soon he had Mori on his lap._

"_Chosokabe, I understand that you love me, can you let go, and I don't care if I sleep with you." Mori said trying to get up, he began to struggle._

_Flashback end_

'This is going to make my head hurt really badly.' Chosokabe thought while he held Mori's arm. "I am going to be very clingy to you, tell me something.

"No I'm not going to tell you anything, and I don't want you to be clingy, that's going to make me hate you." Mori said trying to get Chosokabe off of him.

"What are you keeping from me?"

**End**

**Thanks for putting up with the story and I look forward to hearing what you want… **

**R&R and you get:**

**A slut-ish Mori he wants to have fun!**

**And Masamune and Yukimura come back! People are looking forward to that.**

**This story is taking a turn for the worst! It seems that this story is going to be very 'evil' for now, It will work out later, imma give you a hint, 'Mit' is what I'm telling you!**


	10. Something I don't know PT 2

**I finally caught up to the reviews! That is now a big accomplishment for me! Anyways my favorite pairing has now come back and it will be following with my boy Masamune! I have him in a chibi form as my background right now, he looks so cute!**

**Disclaimer: *Still looks away* Humph…**

**Warning: I'm not sure what to say… A crazy baseball boy? A rabid soccer ace? What has this world come to…?**

**-Start-**

A happy time, no scratch that. An evil medieval period in time? Scratch that too, a heartbreaking tale. There we go, no never mind. It was still a horrible weekend, we got it, and Masamune was relaxing in his Mansion, he ran away from his mother after his brother died, and well he killed his brother, so that doesn't matter. Let's just say Masamune was having a hard time remembering all that rushed through his mind 4 days ago. He was in his room, on a chair, his favorite blue chair, fluffy blue chair, and he was watching the T.V. Masamune was calmly waiting for his retainer Kojirou to make his appearance in front of him. He had no clue that Kojirou wasn't even there, but he was slowly making his way, in all the rain Kojirou silently cursed himself. He and Masamune being as close of friends as they could, Kojirou never tried to make a difference. Kojirou was aware of his actions, being a bit more intimate with Masamune for Yukimura's jealousy. He thought about it again, rapidly rethinking of what he could have done to stop Masamune's anger from continuing. He always tried and succeeded in keeping Masamune's anger from rising, but this time he fell for Masamune's antics and went overboard. Shoot, Kojirou taught Masamune everything the rich boy knows now, how to fight, play the games, playing baseball and making him the ace, and even sex. That's right Kojirou was the person who took Masamune's virginity, and they both liked it. What happened 5 days ago could never be returned, and now he has no idea what to do about this situation absolutely nothing is what he could do. He will begin with thinking why did he hold Masamune when he wanted comfort; well he wanted comfort so Kojirou gave it to him, why did he let Masamune glide over Yukimura's questions at the house that same day, because he loves Yukimura. But now there are 2 things wrong, why did he interrupt Masamune when he was hugging Yukimura that same day, because… It was because, Kojirou, he loves his Masamune, he didn't want Yukimura to take him, but he had to, he has to let him go. He began to date Sasuke but he is quickly realizing that he doesn't love him like how he expected to fall for someone. He, while walking walked into the door he was supposed to be at; he then looked at the destination and noticed how soaked he was, he knocked on the door and waited a few minutes be for the door opened. He walked in and instantly walked upstairs to Masamune's room, silently undressing when Masamune let him in.

"What are you doing here Kojirou? I was waiting for the longest time." Masamune said watching Kojirou undress.

"If I wasn't careful I would say that you are watching me undress, and I need my extra clothes, the can come in handy." Kojirou said taking of his top half of his clothes, then pulling at his belt. "You know I'll just get dressed in the bathroom." He said grabbing the clothes Masamune gave him and he walked to the bathroom.

"Why you didn't have to do that you know Kojirou-"Kojirou came out the bathroom.

"Masamune-sama, please excuse me but, you have to understand, I will give you things, but you have to be with someone else, now you surely know about all of the his… I mean you realize that Yukimura needs to be cared for, you can't leave him." Kojirou said grabbing Masamune's jacket. He soon kissed Masamune's lips once more before he gave the maid that walked into the room his clothing, he said down on his chair that was light blue compared to Masamune's own chair.

"Kojirou I heard you, you said His, what is His? His as in something else or like history, or it could even be like this was his fault, what was that his?" Masamune said relaxing himself in his chair.

"Nothing, call Yukimura later… And stop asking these questions. (Okay this possibly won't be mentioned in the list of people that know the past, as you can see Kojirou remembers, because he never forgot like Mitsunari, Yoshitsugu, Hanbei, and Hideyoshi. Also another that never forgot was Sasuke and Kotaro, Keiji had a remembrance ceremony, but it was by accident, he saved Magoichi when it was her turn earlier, but he interrupted. Then there was Kasuga, she probably will have a part in the story, I don't like her hoe-ish self. Sasuke and Kojirou for the only time they remembered when the ceremonies first started and it affected them. I was thinking maybe I should have a chapter based on them remembering. Tell me what you think about that…) and Masamune-sama I can tell when you are getting a bit on that side again, stop it." Kojirou said looking at Masamune fidget with his belt.

"What are you trying to employ? That I feel a bit horny huh? Well then Kojirou you should join me, it's a lot more fun with two people." Masamune said leaning towards Kojirou, grabbing onto his shirt to get his attention, which made Kojirou grab his hands before Masamune went too far. "Wait what are you doing, don't you know that your grip can hurt my arms… Hey, Kojirou where, where are you going?" Masamune was shocked when Kojirou let go of him and left the room.

-Later that day-

The rain was finally letting up when a young warrior came with his friendly ninja decided to take that call and visit. The friendly ninja had to pull his young boss, because he was reluctant to come this far out to talk with someone he wasn't sure of anymore. The ninja knocked on the door and after a few seconds the door opened revealing a maid, she looked a bit young and possibly someone Masamune would love to play with. The warrior walked up the steps following Kojirou to Masamune's room. The warrior and Masamune had a stare down, until Masamune pulled the warrior.

"Masamune-Dono, we both know what happened then, we could settle our differences now." Yukimura said sitting on Masamune's lap, he still was a bit angry, but his true feelings wanted to push that anger aside.

"Why would I do that, isn't that what others do? I like to keep things cool." Masamune re adjusted himself. "Then I would love to play around, if you catch my drift." He said moving his hand lower from Yukimura's waist and rubbing his leg until Yukimura didn't feel right. "I think you did catch my drift, we should play, how well you give me little warrior, I will make you happy, and we could put everything behind us." Masamune said pulling at Yukimura's button on his pants.

"Err; Masamune-dono is everything ok? You seem to be a bit, um out of the ordinary. And why in the world do I smell Sake?" Yukimura said getting off of Masamune and wiping his nose with his hands, then his sleeve.

"Don't worry Yukimura, Kojirou and Sasuke are in the other room, come on, we could have some fun." Masamune said getting up from the seat to pull Yukimura to his bed, sure enough with Date; they were bound to have sex, poor Yukimura you were forced to lose your virginity oh well. On with Kojirou and Sasuke while that is happening, wait they are having sex too! Is there anyone here not doing it, the maid isn't, we shall see how she is doing.

'La, la, la, cleaning is fun for master Masamune. What else is there for me to clean, OH." The maid heard loud banging sounds on the beds that were upstairs. She was going to check but she instantly thought 'its master Masamune, he was with Kojirou, wait the others came, so it could be my masters with the others… Oh well, I have to clean, clean, clean!' And we were watching her clean for a few hours. A few hours meaning 5 hours max! (They could go on forever…)

-Afternoon Sunday-

"C'mon Yukimura we had a good time yesterday, just stay in the park!" Masamune said grabbing Yukimura's arm, letting the group he was with watch.

"Wait a minute, Masamune you had sex with him? Oh come on, Mori we can be like that too!" Chosokabe said in disbelief now grabbing Mori that was trying to get him off.

"Kojirou, what exactly do you think is happening?" Sasuke asked sitting closer to his lover. Kojirou shrugged looking at the former couple (Masamune and Yukimura) and the soon to be couple (Chosokabe and Mori) in an attempt to hit it off.

"Yukimura, I wanted to ask something." Masamune said pulling Yukimura close to calm him down.

"What is it Masamune-dono?"

"When we had sex…"

"I don't want to remember that time!" Yukimura said in a soft yell.

"When you told me, Kojirou and Sasuke also know how to, take history. What did you mean?" Masamune asked looking into Yukimura's eyes.

"…"

"…"

"Can't we just forget that?"

"Yukimura there was always something you never told me… Can't you ever tell me anything, I do want to get back together with you?"

"Right, I would love to get back together with you as well… But there will always be something I will never tell you."

**-End-**

**Once again, there are no speakers. Not until I make this horrible feeling let up.**

**Somehow I feel guilty, but R&R and you get**

**-A lap dancing Yukimura?**

**-And a new love story for Keiji and Kotaro!**

**Thank you and read again!**


	11. Something I don't know PT 3

**Hello everyone! I am typing 2 stories at once, so I have to get in the mood for both the stories, but I can handle it! I should try to put these chapters up on an organized day, but it happens when I finished typing my story, I end out putting it up. I'm in a good mood, so that means I would have to change, to fit in with this chapter. Guess what everyone the story is letting up after the next two chapters! The word I meant to put up last chapter was "Han" and this chapter's is going to appear at the end! **

**Disclaimer: *slowly looks over* is it done?**

**Warning: This playboy surprisingly hooks up with his silent ninja. Remember, Kotaro's writing looks like –**_**this- **_**and his thoughts**_** 'this'. **_**Just in case you forgot **

**-Start-**

'My great day, I was so happy after me and Kotaro's 'go out', it was so fun! Though Kotaro can't talk, I wondered maybe it's best if I don't try to make him talk. I am beginning to like Kotaro, my good friend.' Keiji thought talking his daily walk in the 3rd year's floor. He walked into his friend's class. He saw Hideyoshi and silently walked in. Just to let you know that is not Kotaro's class, it's the one next to it, Keiji forgot.-.-'

"So this way class, the Pythagorean theorem will seem a whole lot easier." The teacher said. 'I have to make my score with Hideyoshi known before I find, hey wait the Pythagorean Theorem? We learned that in a grade… I must make Hideyoshi pay; I may like you, but the last thing you did to me, that is not happening again!' He thought passing the student's trying to keep them silent so the teacher wouldn't turn around. "Hideyoshi!" Keiji said as soon as he had gotten close to Hideyoshi and said in a hushed tone. "I will get you back, one way of another." He said squatting in front of Hideyoshi's desk.

"You shouldn't tell me that…" He said looking at the buffoon in front of him. 'He's right…'

"I know but I will, so you better watch out!" He said accidentally loud, he covered his mouth feeling startled he turned to look at the teacher. He was standing right in front of him. "H-hi?" Keiji, he tried.

"Go to the principal, or if you wish to share you can tell the class what you told Mr. Toyotomi over there." The teacher said, looking at Keiji stand.

"But Mr. Mogami, I know we didn't have a good start, but we could start now?" Keiji said, trying to think of a weakness to Yoshiaki. 'Think about it… I know!' Keiji looked back at Mr. Mogami, "Hey, and Mr. Mogami, I know where your nephew is…" Keiji started, hoping to get Mogami's attention, it worked.

"You know where Masamune is? That is so great, where is he, tell me, tell me, tell me!" He said holding Keiji in a hug.

"I'll tell you but, you have to let me out of trouble today…" He heard a slight 'deal' and he answered, "Masamune recovered from his 'sicknesses'. So when the rain lets up he will, come back, but possibly not for you, for the work he is going to need to make up." Keiji said looking at the teacher's eye's beam with joy.

"So he's still home?"

"Yes… he is home…" Keiji said looking at the teacher.

"Class dismissed!" The class cheered in happiness, all except for Hideyoshi, he had sanity compared to the rest of the class.

"Hey, Hideyoshi like what I did there!"

"Well you must want the baseball ace to come and attack you later, with six… Never mind."

"I forgot I have to see Kotaro!" Keiji said dismissing Hideyoshi's words and running out the door to the class next door. "Kotaro!" Keiji yelled as he barged into the class forgetting that there was at teacher, which was teaching another thing, in the classroom. The class stared wide-eyed at the idiot who barged in, while they were learning, and they were even madder because he wanted the silent kid in the class. Kotaro only looked at Keiji for a few seconds before holding up a paper. –_Go, away, from here, NOW- _is what it said. "Kotaro why so mean, we can hang out…" And another few seconds.

-_I will not always be there for your random wishes. Keiji, if that is your name, I am in class, and so would you please leave? You know I study and learn first- _

"Kotaro that's so hurtful…"

-_That's life-_

"My wishes aren't random… Are they?"

-_let me see, you tried to kill us once in a haunted house, we snuck into a broken amusement park and almost had me stuck in a Farris wheel, then there was that time...-_

"Stop, stop I get it, you don't want to hang out with me…"

-_You have no idea-_

"Kotaro, Kotaro… Fine then! No I can't get mad at you!"

"Excuse me, Keiji…" The teacher butted in, "You need to know I was teaching. Now will you remove yourself from the class?"

"Yeah, sure I think we are done here."

'_You don't understand, there was more to it than just those words. I'm sorry Keiji…' _Kotaro thought looking at his only friend walk through the door. '_We can be more than friends, but I need to try harder… I really care for you, you trusted me and I let my life in your hands, I think I love you, Keiji.'_

"Man Kotaro, Why'd you have to let me off like that? Kotaro, you realized that I only wanted to have fun with you, despite the fact that you can't talk, I really just wanted to be with you… Kotaro…" Keiji said walking to his classroom; luckily nobody was around him while he was ranting on for his friend. "I love you, my best friend, I care for you, and I only wanted you to be happy too. I didn't realize myself that, half the things I pulled, they would end out hurting both of us together. I'm sorry; I got rid of your time." Keiji said going into his class. 'It was the first adventure we went on, you hated me. But as I brought you to more places I thought, that if you agreed that you might love me more…'

-After school-

'Man Kotaro really let me off… Huh?' Keiji thought walking out the gates then stopping when a body appears in front of him. "Ko-Kotaro!"

-_Keiji, take me with you, I skipped the newspaper club today, to spend time with my friend. I'm sorry I made you mad earlier! - _Kotaro shoved the paper in Keiji's face because he didn't want him to see the faint blush in his cheeks. He then turned the page._ –I wish, if possible, to learn more about you!-_

"Kotaro!" Keiji yelled in happiness and picked Kotaro up and put him over his shoulder. "We can visit my house!" Keiji stopped moving when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

_-But I'm a rich kid…-_

"And mister I'm pampered?"

-_We can go to my 'house'… If you want… Maybe more than just a visit?-_

"Kotaro! We can most definitely go to your place! I always wanted to! Lead the way young, but older, friend!" Keiji said shoving Kotaro in front of him.

-At Kotaro's Mansion/ Kotaro's room-

"A fancy place you have here." Keiji said astound at half the things in the room. He looked at everything Kotaro would let him.

_-Just don't exert your limit of things you can look at…-_ Kotaro wrote, he let Keiji hold his arm, and he slowly moved it up until Keiji's hand reached Kotaro's face. In shock Kotaro flinched at the sudden touch, and then soon relaxed, looking at the person he thinks he loves.

"Kotaro, I love your pampered self…" Keiji said moving his face closer, he soon was inches away. Kotaro got frightened and shoved Keiji away, he then wrote on the notepad.

_-What are you trying to prove?- _

"Kotaro?" Keiji said with disbelief, "I thought you wanted this… Maybe I was…"

-_I'm fine with it but you got me when I wasn't paying attention…-_

"Kotaro… Sorry about that… Let's try again!"

-_Have you ever done it?-_

"In fact I have, with someone special…"

-_Who?-_

"I'm sorry I can't say… We promised not to tell anyone."

**-End-**

**Hello, just guess Keiji and Kotaro, they are about to hit it off. And also do you see a connection from the beginning, when Keiji was talking about liking Hideyoshi? Someone special? Hmmm...**

**R&R and you get:**

**A lovely pic of a naked ninja? (Kotaro)**

**And a surprise for the next chapter! **

**The word for this chapter is "Hide". Are you catching my drift? **

**Can you guess 1: Who they are…?**

**And 2: What could they possibly be doing? **

**Thank you and R&R!**


	12. It's all over

**Hello again~ I was kinda throne off for typing the story, so sorry for those who wanted to read more, but the sad part is, this story will end in a good couple of chapters. It might just be 5 chapters, but I would love to make a sequel for it, possibly…. Or make another story, I am writing one, so could that work? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a hurt Mitsunari and Yoshitsugu… Or the manga…**

**Warning: like the disclaimer, Mitsunari and the moth are wounded, there injuries are a turning point, meaning that the story's drama will end after this!**

**-Start-**

There was a group, a group of boys wondering in the Sunday before they had to go to school for another two days, it was winter break. The smaller boys were walking in front, and one being overprotective walked even farther to make sure nothing would happen to the one he was mainly protecting.

Hideyoshi Toyotomi

"How do we get winter break, with hardly any snow?" The white haired boy asked in random. The brunette next to him turned to look his way.

"Mainly because, the school gives us this winter break, every year." He said turning his head back. "I wanted to say that maybe, messing with these people's lives wasn't the best thing…"

"Are you questioning me, and my authorities, Motonari?" Hideyoshi said glaring at the back of the brunettes head.

"No."

"Hideyoshi-dear, calm down. Mori is probably feeling guilt. He did after all trick Chosokabe." Hanbei said getting Hideyoshi to stop.

"Hideyoshi-sama, I have to go." Mitsunari in the far front said putting his phone back in his pocket, he turned to give them a last look and he ran off, Yoshitsugu followed. They turned in an alley way, only because Mitsunari didn't know where he was going, he stopped seeing a familiar figure at the other side.

Keiji Maeda

"Maeda Keiji, what are you doing here? Where you the one who texted me?" Mitsunari said placing the book bag he had with him (not the school bag) on the ground. He walked to the middle of the alley way and got a better look at Keiji. He noticed Keiji had his clothes from the past on, and he has his weapon leaning on the wall near him. Mitsunari could only stare in sudden shock. "Why are you wearing that? What's with the weapon and why, no what are you planning to do?"

"Mitsunari, I told you to be alone, but this is to prove one thing. You can't change other people's lives like this; you put so many people in danger. Kotaro, he went through so much pain after you did that to him!" Keiji grabbed his weapon and slowly walked to Mitsunari. "If you try to leave, I have backup. You not only hurt the one that I loved, but you hurt me in the process, I didn't think that revenge would ever sound so good." He said unsheathing the sword, and walking a bit faster to Mitsunari. "Tell your pal to stay out of this!"

"Yoshitsugu, all I need is my sword." Yoshitsugu understood and Mitsunari's sword was given to him.

"One on one" Keiji said as they started to fight.

-Later that day-

"Oh hey you guys." Ieyasu said as he walked into Yukimura, Masamune, Kojiro, and Sasuke.

"Hello Ieyasu-dono, what are you doing here?" Yukimura asked looking at his smaller friend.

"I was actually shopping for my parents, those lazy people…" He said stopping at a store. "This is it; I'll talk to you all later." He said before he entered the store.

"It's been a while since we talked to the boy. Well better get going, I wanna watch that movie." Masamune said walking ahead of the group.

"No you don't, if anything it's for sexual purposes." Kojiro said walking up with the rest of the group; they all left the store and went there way to the movies. (I have no idea what movie….)

"Thank goodness they left, I have to find Mitsunari. Keiji why would you tell me you're gonna get revenge?" Ieyasu said out loud, hiding behind a shelf of food and making other people there stare at him like he was crazy. "Oh, s-sorry!" He said getting out the way and running out the store, he ran into an alleyway, and he saw his boyfriend. He was bloody and resting next to a trash can. His follower was no were to be found. "MI- Mitsunari…. What happened to you? Where's Keiji?" He said silently to himself as he held his lover in his arms and whispered in his ear, his bloody ear. He heard a muffled moan and quickly pulled away from Mitsunari, letting him breathe more air.

"I-Ieyasu, what are, you doing here…?" He questioned silently. He rested his head back on Ieyasu's shoulder and closed his eyes once again.

"Mitsunari, I'll take care of you. Don't worry." Ieyasu said picking the lighter boy up and bringing him to his house.

-Even later that day-

"Yukimura, it'll be good if you two stay at my place, well you know overnight. Check in with Shingen, I'll give you clothes to last the day, so don't worry." Masamune said as he wrapped an arm around Yukimura's waist, making him release a small yelp. They all made it to the mansion and they saw a beat-up Keiji sitting at the front steps. "K-Keiji?" Masamune said running to the muscular man in his past 'armor'.

"Mou, I-I tried to go home, but I guess, I ended out here." Keiji said still out of breath.

"How long were you running? Sasuke asked, noticing the breath loss.

"I stopped here about, a couple of minutes, ago. But I do, have to keep moving." He said struggling to get up. Masamune kept him down.

"You are the biggest idiot I met, you can't leave. You're all battered up, and besides you're bleeding." Masamune said pointing at a noticeable wound. "Anyone could see that…."

"Let's get him inside, he can freshen up and even tell us what happened." Kojirou said opening the door.

-An hour later, I'll tell you what time it is, 5 o'clock-

"So since I was mad at the pain caused to Kotaro, I decided to take action and attack the one who kept doing this. So I told Mitsunari to meet me at a certain place, but I knew he would get lost in the nearest alley way, and he had Yoshitsugu with him. I told him a one-on-one, and we fought. I beat him up, and he did the same to me, as you can see…" He pointed to his wounded arm. "After I beat him, which wasn't by much I started to run, and I knew I was being chased be Yoshitsugu so I was careful. I made it here after I recognized the building and decided to wait if anyone would remember me here, then you guys came." Keiji said finishing his story.

"What exactly happened to Kotaro?" Sasuke asked.

"Kotaro was forced in an underground tunnel and beat up, he told me after his memories came back."

"You basically did all that for revenge." Kojiro asked.

"I did, I was angry at the time."

"So, what about Ieyasu at this time?" Yukimura asked having Keiji show a shocked face, he didn't expect that question.

"I-Ieyasu he…. I left out something that I should say." Keiji said as he looked at them all. "I told Ieyasu that, I was going to get revenge, from his loved one." He looked down, "I said that no matter what you try to say it won't work, I made up my mind…. I wasn't going to let him get away from that; never will I allow him to- to hurt my lover." He turned his head to try to hide tears from falling, Yukimura and Sasuke walked over to him to attempt to comfort him. "Sorry…."

"You really are an idiot, but to revolt? That was way out of your league." Masamune said also walking over to his crying friend. "You might as well let it all out; it's more than you in this alone…. There were a lot of things that happened to us that, well we all aren't proud of." Masamune said remembering the events with his mother and brother. "But still we could all get through a massive amount of stuff; all we need is our pals." At the last part he put his arms around Sasuke and Yukimura pulling them close, and giving off his best goofy smile. "Right?" He said looking at Keiji.

"Huh, I guess that is right, my happy spirit did leave me. These days haven't been the best for any of us, so maybe we can find Mitsunari and Ieyasu, I want to say sorry." Keiji said getting up from the floor. 'Thank you… Everyone…"

"Cool, I'll text Ieyasu. Kojiro you got to drive us." Masamune said taking out his phone, "Let's go." He said walking out the door, everyone followed after.

-Mitsunari's House (Ieyasu told them the way)-

"Knock, Knock!" Masamune yelled as he rapidly hit the door, the last time he did the door had opened and he almost his Ieyasu in the face. "O-Oh sorry…" He said pulling his hand back.

"Heh," Ieyasu sounded a bit tired. "Come on, I need to finish something." He said going back inside and walking into what looked like the kitchen.

"Why so tired?" Sasuke asked following the younger boy.

"I was _helping Mitsunari get better_, so don't mind the simple _attitude._" Ieyasu said letting off a noticeable sound of anger.

"That's why I came here, I wanted to help him get better-". Keiji stopped when he heard sounds from upstairs.

**Thump**

Everyone stopped moving.

**Step, step…**

Everyone turned to look at each other.

**Step, step, step….**

"What is that….?" Yukimura asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know…." Masamune answered.

"The stairs….." Ieyasu said silently walking to the stairs, he notice the person was Mitsunari and he tripped down the stairs, and since Ieyasu was standing at the bottom of the steps he ran up a couple of the steps and caught Mitsunari before he had any more damage done to his body. They both fell down and Kojirou attempted to catch them both before Ieyasu hurt himself. "Thanks…." Ieyasu sounds were muffled in Kojirou's shirt.

"Are you two ok…. Never mind…" Kojiro said after he lifted the two Mitsunari winced in pain and ran out the door, Ieyasu watched him dumbfounded. "Ok then, we have to get him don't you think?" Kojirou said picking up Ieyasu and the group ran out the door.

-A nearby store-

"Yo-Yoshitsugu, where are you?" Mitsunari said sliding onto a wall and sitting sideways on the wall. He closed his eyes and sat there for a minute, his wounds were opening back up. He got back up and started running back to his friend's direction, he was texted by Hanbei that Yoshitsugu was hurt and he had to hurry to meet them. Mitsunari inwardly cursed at his pain and tried to run even faster, only leading to more blood loss, which helped Masamune and the group was able to catch up to him.

-Behind a mall-

"Hang in there Yoshitsugu, Mitsunari should be here soon…." Hanbei said attempting to pull Yoshitsugu off his mattress. He heard footsteps and silently shook Yoshitsugu; they both looked at Mitsunari turn the corner and run their way.

"Hanbei-sama, I-I needed him a while ago. What happened to him?" Mitsunari said walking towards his follower. "Help me take him home." He said attempting to pick him up, Hanbei helped on the other side.

"It looks like both of you need the help." Hanbei said looking at the end of the wall Mitsunari came from.

"Do you need some help, Hanbei-dono?" Yukimura said looking at the white haired boy struggle with the two wounded ones now in his arms.

"Oh you would help? I thought after hurting you all so badly you wouldn't bother helping me." He said struggling even more with them.

"Oh shut up, we came so we can help, Kojirou go with Ieyasu and get Mitsunari." Masamune said pointing to Mitsunari.

"And I guess you wish to take command?" Sasuke said looking at the bossy brunette.

"Ha, ha yep I'm the boss… Now get to work!" Masamune said pushing Sasuke to help Hanbei.

-The next day-

"Thank you for helping Mitsunari, and well, Yoshitsugu as well." Ieyasu said talking to his senior and junior friends.

"No problem, I actually hope they get better soon, I wanna hurt them myself…" Masamune said having both hands up and punching one of his palms.

"He, he….. Even though they did somewhat hurt us all, they doesn't mean we could hate them forever. I wanna join Masamune-dono with the attack though." Yukimura said making everyone sweat drop.

"Ignoring that…. Ieyasu, maybe Mitsunari will lighten up to you…. I hope so!" Sasuke said resting an arm on Ieyasu's shoulder.

"Yeah and I'm really sorry, if it wasn't for me, then none of this would have happened!" Keiji said rapidly bowing apologetically.

"Keiji you can stop, and best wishes for all… I gotta go." Kojiro said before he patted Ieyasu on his shoulder and ran the other direction.

"Thanks you all…"

**-End-**

***Sniff sniff* I'm not sure if I wanted to call his chapter crap or not, but like I told you this story is coming to its end. I don't really want it to, the ending made me want to change my mind but I am running out of ideas for this story *sniff* forgive me! But anyhow, don't forget to R&R! Sorry it took so long for me to update, and the next couple of chapters are here to repair all the broken relationships, with a new relationship that I never actually typed about before, but I like the pairing. Can you guess who the pairing is? **

**R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R&R**


	13. It all came to this end

**Hello, I wanted to tell you all that this is the last chapter. This chapter covers my three main pairings, MasaYuki, MotoChika, and NariYasu! Keiji, Kotaro, Kasuga and Sasuke will be in there as well but not for that long, I appreciate all that reviewed and say hi back to my last chapter! Also before you read this story, it is supposed to have a relaxing feeling to it, this chapter is months after the little crime. So it is summer time and they are all preparing for summer break!**

**Disclaimer: I felt sad when Katekyo ended, I feel sad now…**

**Warning: There are 8 pairings being shown in this final chapter, enjoy it while it lasts. Five pairings are at the top, three more pairings that I never really did, I don't pay much attention to them… But I still love them! You'll find out, every pairing shall be shown so don't bother guessing… You probably will though.**

**-Start-**

"Masamune-dono, I am very happy that you joined us today!" Yukimura said opening the door to the Azure Dragon, allowing him to come in. Yukimura ran back into the kitchen and started to talk with his lord again.

"Okay, now all you need to do is find a bigger place, I can't live in small conditions!" Masamune replied walking to the T.V. and pretending that nothing was wrong, Yukimura heard this and watched Masamune change the channels on the television. He seemed calm…

"Oyakata-sama, I don't mind but don't you think you should be with Kenshin-dono, doing whatever teachers do?" Yukimura said trying to get his guardian to leave the house. "You know like you did yesterday? And the days before… I can stay alone in the house, trust me!" Yukimura said putting a fist over his heart at the last part.

"Okay I get it, you want to be with Masamune, I trust you little tiger cub. I'll see what Kenshin is doing, so I should be home late, see you two later!" Shingen said grabbing a small bag nearby and walked out the front door. Yukimura was happy at this and he happily 'skipped' to Masamune.

"What was that?" Masamune asked looking at the red warrior looking happy at him.

"Oyakata-sama has left and won't be back 'til late, that means we have the house to ourselves." Yukimura said looking at the dragon's left eye light up. He let out a smirk.

"So were alone huh… I have a couple things in mind, but what do you want to do?" Masamune said standing up to get a better look at Yukimura. He grabbed Yukimura's hands as they stood there until Yukimura got an idea.

"I know we can, um, play the game in my room!" Yukimura said, Masamune only looked at him thinking 'really…?' "And we can make it real dark in there!" He said again, the Azure dragon only closed his lone eye and started to chuckle.

"Yukimura, you got to think. We are alone, and you want to play a game in a dark room. A video game no less. C'mon, you should have something better than that…" Masamune said sliding his hands up Yukimura's arms, making him shake; Yukimura quickly jerked his arms back.

"Er, no not really, I didn't have much in mind…"

"Yukimura do I have to spell it out for you…?"

"Are we getting back together?"

"Yes we are my little Crimson Cub." Masamune said grabbing the Crimson warrior upstairs, he found an empty room and they were well, having a lot of fun that night…

-Next day with Ieyasu-

"I'm looking forward to seeing Keiji- Oh Keiji-sempai there you are!" Ieyasu said to himself, after he saw Keiji he ran his way. Keiji turned hearing his name.

"Oh… Hey, Yasu-Yasu!" Keiji said pulling Ieyasu into a bear hug. Ieyasu withstood it for a minute until he struggled for air. Keiji heard a muffled 'I can-can't breathe' and quickly let him go. "Sorry 'bout that…" Keiji said putting a hand behind his head, he watched Ieyasu get his breath back.

"You could have killed me Damnit!" Ieyasu yelled grabbing Keiji's shirt and pulling the taller man a bit more upwards. "Don't do that again!" He yelled not hearing Keiji try to calm him down.

"Ieyasu let me go! You need to work on that temper of yours…"Keiji said when Ieyasu let him go. "Sheesh, at least yell, no grabbing okay?" He earned a curt nod from the smaller boy. It was summer time and Keiji was wearing a vest and a light orange shirt, which was harder for Ieyasu to get a hold off, so his vest must have slipped from his smaller hands. Ieyasu on the other hand was wearing his favorite short yellow jacket and he wasn't even wearing the school shirt it was a long plain white shirt that covered his baggy pants. (In my mind he looks so cute!)

"Anyhow, I want to find Mitsunari, he recovered months ago, and the school year is almost over… I won't see him until after summer break… What am I going to do without him?" Ieyasu said glancing at the door, he wanted Mitsunari…

"Hey lets skip school, we'll find Mitsunari okay…" Keiji whispered not wanting to attract any attention.

"Sure but I want to see Yukimura-sempai and Masamune-sempai first-"

"Stop it with the horrific at the end of our names, we are all friends dang it!" Keiji interrupted.

"Keiji-_sempai_" Ieyasu said with a smile on his face, "Don't interrupt me!" He yelled chasing Keiji to their friend's classroom. Keiji fell through the door and Ieyasu walked on him and continued to his two friends. He was shocked to see that even in summer Yukimura hardly wore clothes. Yukimura was in a red collar and plain black mini jacket, no shirt just his necklace, but his pants still stayed with a belt. Ieyasu could only stare at how their style was so close. Masamune on the other hand was wearing a plain blue shirt with a small white vest; the vest was long sleeved so he rolled it up to his elbows. (Heh, cute pair…) Then there was Sasuke who was taking advantage of the break and sat with them. He was wearing a simple camouflage shirt and his pants were sliding off his hip, he forgot the belt.

"Yukimura, what are you wearing?" Keiji was the first to break the silence. Yukimura looked down and shrugged.

"I had a crimson red shirt on but someone" He looked/glared at Sasuke. "Wanted to spill his food on me…" He said looking at his lover, he started to blush.

"Red and blue are so conflicting, they can't get along, and that's why purple (um, Chosokabe? From them…) was created!" Keiji said making the four look at him.

"It was Sasuke he was talking about, you know that, right?" Ieyasu said sweat dropping. Keiji stood dumbfounded.

"He wouldn't know, left from right, don't ask him that." Masamune said looking at the yellow boy.

"Hey don't make fun of me!" Keiji said aiming for Masamune's weak spot, Yukimura. Keiji grabbed Yukimura and lifted him by his waist with one arm, Yuki flailed to try and get him off. "Hah what are you going to do now?" Keiji said covering Yukimura's yells with his hand, making Masamune stand up.

"Get your hands off of him!" Masamune said getting the classmates attention, the girls squealed at the sight of Azure fighting for his Crimson lover. "I said get off of him!" Masamune said chasing Keiji with Yukimura wailing in his arm. "Let go Damnit!" He said jumping over a table and landing on Keiji, who fell to the ground having Yukimura safe on his stomach. The position was weird since the teacher walked into the classroom to check on them. It looked like Yukimura was having a threesome with Keiji at the bottom, Yukimura blushing in the middle and Masamune resting on Yukimura's chest on top. They stayed in that position for a while until the teacher, Mr. Mogami appeared at their heads; he was tapping his foot to get their attention.

"Excuse me; I thought this school went over the rules of sex in classrooms." Mr. Mogami said watching them all get up.

"S-sorry we were only playing…" Keiji said rubbing the back of his head after he stood.

"I have no idea why I was in this, I wasn't even saying much…" Yukimura said hiding his flushed face in a bow.

"Well, I was trying to help Yukimura out… That turned out wrong, huh?" Masamune said ignoring the look Yoshiaki gave him; he gave in and asked, "What?"

"You remind me somehow of my sister… I was told Yoshihime's son went to this school… I am pretty sure it was you…" Yoshiaki saw the look Masamune gave him.

"My mom…?"

"M-My god, we are related! Y-you really are my nephew!" Yoshiaki said grabbing his nephew's somewhat muscular arm, and pulling him into a hug.

"I-Ill, I'm related to Mogami! Kill me now!" Masamune said prying his uncle away from him, he went and hugged Yukimura. (Masamune never knew he was related to Yoshiaki. Yoshiaki just needed a reminder that he wanted to confirm, remember Keiji brought it up in chapter 11? Yoshiaki forgot afterwards but still kept it in thought.)

"Mr. Mogami, I think you need to teach the classes… don't you think?" Ieyasu butted in, changing their attention.

"Right, right… Everyone in your seats, Ieyasu get to your class, and Masamune- my boy I would love to invite you for tea later." Mogami said taking a teacher book and writing on the board.

"I hate this, Yukimura don't say anything if you don't see me tomorrow…" Masamune said covering himself from the stares he received form his classmates. 'I need Kojiro for something like this…'

"Masamune-dono, I don't want you to be gone, stay here with _me._" Yukimura said seductively, at his lover. The class awed in response (Did I make this back to MasaYuki? Man I need sleep, stupid sickness wearing me out! Now onto Ieyasu and Mitsunari!)

"Nari where are you!" Ieyasu said walking to Mitsunari's house, he saw that the front gate was open and he quickly ran inside, the door was open as well so Ieyasu was curious. "Mitsunari!" He yelled running through the house top to bottom. He looked out the window and saw Mitsunari lying in the backyard. He ran out to the back and slid into his lover.

"What are you doing here?" Mitsunari said turning to his lover smile his awkward smile.

"Mitsunari, I was worried when the front gate and your door was open… Then I saw no one in the house, I freaked out. I'm happy to see you here relaxing outside." Ieyasu said turning on his side, resting on his arm to look at Mitsunari better.

"Ieyasu, I am enjoying summer heat that's all, school is almost over, and I want to feel good…" Mitsunari said closing his eyes. His body once again relaxed as the sun's rays hit him, looking at Mitsunari, Ieyasu realized how peaceful he was and how he loved the warmth. He was wearing an unzipped dark grey hoodie and a plain light purple, almost lavender t-shirt, and his pants were a lightish grey, Mitsunari fell asleep while Ieyasu was watching him, Ieyasu soon felt so relaxed that he decided to lay with Mitsunari, he kissed Mitsunari on the lips and fell asleep next to him. (I highly doubt that you care but where is Keiji you ask? Well he is with his lover, let's take a quick look!)

-With Keiji-

'Wow I knew Kotaro had a rich family but, sheesh if I was here I would be happy!' Keiji thought admiring the mansion again before he went inside, he kindly greeted all the people he walked by and went to Kotaro's room. He opened the door and saw Kotaro's face glued to the TV. Keiji walked closer to see what he was watching, and when he looked he was shocked. Kotaro was watching soap opera on the TV, at this Keiji's jaw never felt so loose. When the show ended Kotaro turned to his lover.

-_Are you okay?_-

"Yeah I'm fine…" Keiji said regaining feeling in his jaw.

_-Good, I wanted to see what the hoe was going to do that's all… The show was kinda boring.-_

'I can hardly believe that, but I trust his word…' Keiji thought sweat dropping, "Hey, I wanted to see a movie… You wanna come?"

_-No thanks-_

'No thanks… Why, no thanks?' Keiji thought "Er what do you mean no thanks…?"

_-I mean I don't want to go, next time though I wouldn't mind.- _Kotaro wrote then turned away to watch something else on the TV.

"Kotaro, I wanna teach you how to talk!" Keiji said grabbing Kotaro and sitting across from him on the floor.

-_Urgg, do I have to…?-_

"Yes Kotaro, it's crucial to our relationship!" Keiji said putting a hand in Kotaro's hair.

_-I love you and all but, get your ridiculous hand out of my hair! - _Kotaro wrote swatting away Keiji's hand, -_I was born without a voice, so leave me be…-_ Keiji read and frowned.

"Don't worry," Keiji kissed Kotaro's lips, "I can deal with it, and this is the most silent relationship anyone could be in! And I love it!" Keiji said laughing at the last part. (Now that we are done with Keiji and Kotaro, let's go back on the main trail… It is time to see Mori and Chosokabe!)

"Mori, you're here again… What do you want this time?" Chosokabe asked opening the door to the small, but growing, man/boy. (He is going to college next year, they both are!) Chosokabe wondered why ever since Mori knew of his little sister he visited every day. And it wasn't even to see him, it was to see his sister!

"I wanted to stop by, but maybe later…" Mori said turning around to leave, but Chosokabe grabbed his arm.

"No you can stay!" He said pulling Mori in the house.

"Well then, I'll be glad to stay." Mori said pulling his arm back and taking off his shoes, he instantly walked upstairs.

'Mori… it's me or the baby! Choose me… please?' Chosokabe thought following the brunette. "You never answered my question, what do you want this time?"

"I want to see Caren. Then we can or maybe not have fun, okay?" Mori said entering Caren's room, seeing the baby he instantly picked her up and began to sweetly rock her to sleep. When he confirmed that she was sleep he placed her back into the crib and pulled Chosokabe out the door. "Where are your parents?" Mori whispered, bringing Chosokabe to his bedroom.

"They won't be back until I believe four days… Shitty job… always having trips." Chosokabe mumbled the last part, making Mori look at him in question.

"What?"

"Nothing…"

"…"

"Remember on that rainy day, when we were all stuck in the school?"

"No."

"You should, it was the only time we had to stay in the school longer."

"… No…"

"Mori!"

"…"

"Anyway, you told me that you weren't going to tell me anything, I wanted to know why you were ignoring me."

"…"

"… Mori…?"

"I was ignoring you? That's so weird…" He sounded lost.

"Mori stop lying Damnit!" Chosokabe grabbed his shoulders.

"I wanted to say that… I don't remember…"

"Mori…" Chosokabe was getting irritated.

"Chosokabe…" Mori was mimicking him just to be smart.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I said I don't remember…"

"…" Chosokabe said closing his eyes before he got any madder.

"…" Mori felt like copying him.

"You do." Chosokabe opened his eyes, he saw Mori with his eyes closed and he was ready to smack the man.

"No…" Mori tried to ignore his 'lover' at this point. "Can we have fun…? My way…?"

"…MORI!" At this Chosokabe smacked the man out of annoyance, but it wasn't hard.

"…" Mori held a hand at his now red and sore cheek.

"…" Chosokabe had nothing else to say.

"…You want to know…?"

"Yeah, that's what I was asking for." Chosokabe said watching Mori slightly rub his cheek, he felt weird.

"You said you would never hurt me… yet you did; now I don't feel any guilt for what I've done to you… Go to hell." Mori said getting up, he grabbed his bag and walked out the door, slamming it behind him, which made the baby wake up and Chosokabe felt lost. (Aw, we will return to them but for now Sasuke and Kasuga has a turn… I never typed about her so it will be new for me; tell me if you like it!)

"Hello Kasuga~" Sasuke said seeing the girl he was chasing months ago walk out of her favorite shopping mall. (Just to let you know, if you were wondering why they aren't at school anymore after Ieyasu left the school day ended, it was like a half day for them.) She was wearing a red shirt, a black mini vest, and a red and black plaid skirt (mini skirt) with a chain on the side, and finishing up with black knee high stockings, and dark red and black checker sneakers.

"Sarutobi Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Kasuga said almost dropping her bags.

"Kasuga, do you need help with those?" Sasuke said moving closer.

"…Take these Sarutobi…" She said backing away but still pushing her bags on Sasuke.

"Why Sarutobi, why can't you call me Sasuke?" Sasuke said grabbing the bags.

"…" Kasuga turned away, "Help me take these to my house…" She said walking ahead and ignoring Sasuke's question.

"Back to your house I see…"

"No! I-I we… N-never mind!" She started to blush; a light pink shade appeared on her face.

"Kasuga~~"

"Go away!"

"But I have your bags!"

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Sarutobi…" Kasuga was really irritated.

"Sasuke, you mean Sasuke!" Sasuke said running to catch up to Kasuga.

"Go away!"

"I told you I have your bags!" (And the argument goes on, so let's skip to when they meet Ieyasu and Mitsunari!)

"Wow you two, you can bicker like a married couple for as long as you two yell at each other…" Ieyasu said running into the two yelling teens. He and Mitsunari were going to a restaurant to have 'lunch' and 'dinner' at the same time, more commonly known as 'linner'.

"We aren't a couple!" Kasuga yelled making Ieyasu wince.

"Shut your mouth you loud bitch…" Mitsunari said grabbing Ieyasu's arm protectively.

"Hey she isn't a bitch!" Sasuke said standing in front of Kasuga.

"You guys…-"Ieyasu was interrupted.

"Shut the hell up ninja!" Mitsunari said holding tighter on Ieyasu's arm.

"No, don't call Kasuga a bitch!" Sasuke said placing all the bags in one hand and wrapping another hand around Kasuga's waist.

"Guys…"

"Go to hell with that shit!" the most Mitsunari has ever cursed…

"Hello… people…"

"No, if I have to then you too!" Sasuke said getting the best grip he could on Kasuga.

"You two…"

"Go away!" Mitsunari yelled shutting his eyes tight to make the yell louder. Not only was Ieyasu getting mad they were attracting crowds.

"Mitsu-"

"Damnit, you go somewhere too!"

"God damnit! Shut the hell up!" Ieyasu finally reached his limit of patience. Both of them stopped and looked at the angered male. The crowds quickly dispersed at the yell.

"I-Ieyasu, once again… I have angered you, s-sorry…" Mitsunari said trying not to look at the mad male, who was a bit red in the face. (Out of anger of course.)

"Wow Ieyasu, you were trying to get us to stop arguing?" Sasuke said looking at another angered person, the angered blonde with a flushed face.

"Sarutobi Sasuke, get of off me!" She yelled sliding her hand away from Sasuke and grabbing her bags. "I'm going home…" She said walking off with a blushing face.

"She never said she didn't like it…" Sasuke said then chasing after her, only to kiss her on the lips and run away, leaving the girl swinging her bags in an angered motion clothes were flying everywhere.

"Let's get out of here before she blames us for it." Ieyasu said pulling Mitsunari to the restaurant. (While they are having a snack or meal, let's meet my new pairing, Hideyoshi and Hanbei!)

"Hello and good afternoon Hideyoshi-kun." Hanbei said entering Hideyoshi's house, he took off his shoes and sat next to Hideyoshi on the small couch.

"Why are you here today?" Hideyoshi said not even glancing at Hanbei.

"What do you mean…? I can't visit my own lover?" Hanbei said looking at Hideyoshi and putting a hand over his heart in fake pain.

"Hanbei cut that out."

"Well, Mori texted me before I came over. He told me he was probably really depressed." Hanbei said resting his head on Hideyoshi's big shoulder.

"Huh?" Hideyoshi finally looked his way.

"I got you to look at me… Mori said that it was a type of fight him and Chosokabe go into, he wanted to know why he was ignoring him in the spring time." Hanbei said looking up at the taller man.

"What are you- oh, when we were locked into the school. He _was_ persistent… That Chosokabe…"

"What was Mori doing anyway?"

"He was testing his relationship with Chosokabe, shame it ended that way…"

"It shouldn't end, that was not what should have happened…"

"Hush."

"Hideyoshi, his relationship is at stake and you want me to hush?" Hanbei said getting up from the couch.

"…"

"Hideyoshi…?"

"I said hush, did you not catch that?" He said grabbing Hanbei's small arm and kissing him on the lips. He let Hanbei slide onto his lap and they watched shows on the TV.

"Hideyoshi, I love your clothes…"

"Huh?"

"I love your clothes." Hanbei said talking about the simple V-neck shirt with a black collar and golden monkeys at the rim of the top and bottom, and his shirt a dark red. Then his pants were a deep grey, which was very close to black but not quite it. "Wearing light clothes is the best right?" Hanbei on the other hand was wearing a very light lavender shirt with a golden rim on the top and bottom, along with a white pair of pants, to top it all off.

"It is summer, and it is way too hot."

"Then take the rest of your clothes off."

"Hanbei..."

"Yes…"

"Why did you say that?"

"I was interested?"

"Go to sleep."

"But I plan to stay awake for another couple of hours."

"Hanbei, we are not being any more intimate than this…"

"But Hideyoshi…"

"Seriously go to sleep."

"Hideyoshi-dear…"

"…"

"…"

"This is the last time I'm telling you, we are not being intimate and go to sleep." Hideyoshi said pushing Hanbei up the stairs and into his bed room where he made Hanbei sleep on his bed, before he left the room he told Hanbei, "Make sure nothing bad happens while I am out and I will be back in about…" He looked at the clock, "2 to 3 hours, got it?"

"I understand Hideyoshi-dear…"

"It's not like I hate you."

I know that's how it has always been… See you later!" Hanbei said slowly falling asleep in the bed, he heard the door click shut and fell in his deep sleep. (Now while Hanbei is taking a little nap we can see Matsu, Oichi, Itsuki, and Tsuru-hime go shopping! Though that does not sound like much fun, I wanted to have them in the last chapter, bear with me!)

"Matsu…! Mamma Matsu, look at this!" Itsuki yelled at the older woman. She was trying to show off her style on Tsuru-hime. She made Tsuru wear a light pink strapless dress with a black belt around the waist and it stopped at the knee, along with black low heals to finish. (She shouldn't look half bad… But I still don't like the chick!)

"Itsuki, you are getting better. Tsuru you look so cute!" Matsu said hugging the smaller petite girl.

"Aw thanks, I like what you did with Oichi!" Tsuru said pointing at Oichi. Her hair was tied in a sideways ponytail, a small hat was balanced on the other side, and she wore a summer dress (you know with the straps…) that had a mini violet jacket and a matching belt. The dress also had ruffles near the end that was three rows and the one in the middle was violet as well, the last ruffle was white along with the straps on the dress, and then the main color was a light black. (Once again in my mind she looks really cute!)

"T-thank you, Tsuru…" Oichi said slightly bowing and Matsu walked over.

"The last day at school shall be the best for us all!" She said resting a hand on Oichi.

"Really…?" Tsuru and Itsuki asked together.

"My, my… This pretty green dress doesn't suit me though…" Matsu said lifting the rims of the sparkly lime green knee length dress with a yellow flower and a white mini jacket and belt.

"Mamma Matsu, I think you really look amazing!" Itsuki said watching the three older girls look beautiful in their dresses. "I wish I was in one of your grades!" Itsuki said putting a hand at her chest and closing her eyes like she had a big dream to share.

"Don't worry Itsuki; you can go with Ranmaru when your time comes!" Tsuru said twirling in her dress in front of a mirror.

"I'll Ranmaru? That is so disgusting!"

"I-Itsuki, you'll be fine…" Oichi said sitting on the little bench.

"Hey we should come and buy these. C'mon, we should hurry and leave." Matsu said getting her clothes and going into the changing area. Tsuru and Oichi followed and they changed their clothes back. Matsu came out first wearing a pair of green mini shorts and a black shirt with a pair of dark green knee high boots. Tsuru came out next in a red and pink checkered skirt with a light blue chain, and red sneakers. She wore a white shirt with pink writing that said 'imma pink crane!' on it. Oichi let her hair out and she had a plain black mini skirt and a light pink shirt with white stripes on the sleeves, and a pair of knee high pink and black boots. Itsuki was wearing a light blue pair of mini shorts and a light yellow shirt with a pair of yellow shoes with blue shoelaces, Itsuki was also chewing on the necklace Masamune gave her a while ago.

"Well shall we go?" Itsuki said standing when they all got out.

"Yep!" Tsuru said hopping away, they paid for the clothes and now was headed to drop off Oichi. (The time has flown by and now it is time for my second pairing that I don't normally type about, Keiji and Hideyoshi. The funny thing is… Hideyoshi isn't really a favorite character… Nor is Hanbei…)

Ok here is how this is going down, it may seem like Keiji is cheating on Kotaro, but he is not. He is just not telling Kotaro about the feelings that he has for someone else. He and this person, even though you know who it is, have done 'it' a while ago near the spring time. He was ecstatic about this with the man, but he knew it would cost him a friend. This Keiji was meeting his friend at his house in an hour. He left the house and said bye to Kotaro, and headed his way home.

On the other hand Hideyoshi, Keiji's pal, was making his way to meet Keiji like they originally wanted. He left Hanbei to watch the house, knowing that Hanbei would indeed stay there so he had nothing to worry about. He walked out his front door, locked it, and he was now making is way to Keiji's. He made it to the house before Keiji and watched as he ran around the corner of the block to stand in front of him trying to get his breath. "There you are…" Hideyoshi said lifting Keiji's arm to help him stand better.

"Ha-Ha, Hideyoshi. Were you waiting long?" Keiji said digging into his pocket to get the keys.

"No, actually I just got here, right before you." Hideyoshi said watching Keiji open the door, he walked to the kitchen remembering that he didn't eat since Hanbei came over and found himself a snack.

"Hey… Hideyoshi! Ask next time…!" Keiji said glaring at the taller man.

"No thank you." He took a chip.

"Urgg, whatever… Imma go change, be back in a sec!" Keiji said running up the stairs. He came back in a few minutes.

"You said a sec…" Hideyoshi said watching the long haired brunette walk his way. He changed to a white vest (you know the one without sleeves) A bright orange baggy shirt, and black jeans, and a pair of orange shoes and white shoelaces with black bottoms and his all favored necklace.

"That wasn't literal!" he yelled.

"Shush, what did you plan to do?" Hideyoshi said watching the TV.

"…" Keiji stood there and watched him.

"… Hello?"

"…"

"Why aren't you talking, talk?"

"You told me to shush, that meant be quiet…"

"That was not literal…"

"Now you know how I felt!" Keiji said jumping next to the big man. "I was thinking a movie." He said taking a chip from the bag.

"Humph, if you want… What movie?"

"I wanna watch… um, some type of romance movie." He said taking another chip.

"Oh…"

"Why are you like that?"

"How about dinner?"

"D-d-d-dinner?" Keiji asked falling from the couch.

"Yes, I know a great place. C'mon." Hideyoshi said pulling Keiji out the front door.

"H-hey, you just ate!"

"… So did you…" (While they are eating let's spend some more time with Mori and Chosokabe! Mori did get man after all.)

**Knock, knock**

After rapidly knocking on the door, Mori finally opened it and he saw Chosokabe and planned to shut the door in his face Chosokabe stopped it.

"Mori, I told you I didn't mean to do that!"

"…"

"C'mon, Mori we love each other right?"

"…"

"Mori… how can I make it up to you?"

"…."

"You're not gonna answer are you, Mori?"

"…" Mori shook his head.

"Well either way, I'm sorry Mori."

"…" Mori walked inside the house and he left the door open, so Chosokabe took that chance and walked in closing the door behind him, he also took off his dark purple sneakers.

"Mori, can you forgive me? If I came to try and clear this up, normally it means that I care okay Mori." Chosokabe said following his uncertain 'lover'.

"Chosokabe, do you know how many times you said 'Mori'?" Mori said turning to look at the silver demon of the sea. (Or was it ogre?)

"I said it 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7. 7 times…" Chosokabe looked down in embarrassment.

"Don't worry; I knew you were going to come anyway."

"So we didn't break up?"

"Pfft, of course not, silly." Mori tried to hold back a laugh.

"Mori you are a good actor… and a good liar." Chosokabe saw Mori's face change.

"You think I am a liar?"

"Well yes, everyone does…"

"… Oh…"

"What a reputation…"

"Well I can't do much to clear it up…"

"Yes you can, you just have to be with me when you are at school Monday. I'll help you clear it up, 'kay!" Chosokabe said kissing Mori on the lips then soon making out with him. He soon broke the kiss.

"What?"

"I still want to know about, what you meant before…"

"I ignored you because, I wanted you to bother me, and I love your attention." Mori said kissing Chosokabe's lips once more before walking upstairs. (Now that you know that reason, we can do the same for what Yukimura told Masamune, let's go!)

Walking through Masamune's mansion was like an exercise that Yukimura and Sasuke doesn't get every day. They were told by Kojiro to go and get drinks, but they couldn't find the way to the kitchen. They tried back tracking, but it didn't work, they went other places inside the mansion which began to anger Yukimura's brain.

"Danna, calm down!"

"S-Sasuke-dono, I wanna go home!" Yukimura began to cry.

"Don't cry, Masamune will see the tears and think I did something to you!"

"I'll wipe them away!" He said crying into his hands so the words were a bit muffled.

"Danna, c'mon we can find a way out, just… follow your heart?" Sasuke was confusing himself.

"You're not helping…" Yukimura stopped his crying, "And I feel like the walls are closing in!"

"Danna, you're just claustrophobic!"

"I am, I know!"

"…"

"What does it mean?"

"You can't stay in small places for long…"

"What are you talking about? You are really confusing."

"You asked what claustrophobic meant…"

"What? I know what it means!"

"Yeah you asked so of course you do."

"Please be quiet Sasuke-dono, you contradicted yourself…"

"How is that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Hey Danna, stop that!"

"You said 'we have to hurry and find a way out' and 'I'm perfectly fine being here…'"

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know that's why I asked you…."

"Hey you two…" Masamune came from around a corner.

"Masamune- dono!" Yukimura ran towards his lover.

"Hey, you know we were lost for a little while…"

"I know, after 5 minutes, you people didn't come back, so I went to look for you." Masamune noticed Yukimura's eyes were red and residue from tears was on his cheeks. "You were crying?"

"Yeah, I got scared." Yukimura said avoiding Masamune's look.

"He cried on his own, I did nothing." Sasuke said trying to get rid of anything that could blame him.

"I wasn't going to blame you… Being in this big place can be frustrating…" Masamune said petting Yukimura's hair, Yuki kinda purred into every touch. "You are a cat, you know that?"

"So you say…" Yukimura closed his eyes.

"Can we go?" Sasuke said Masamune led the way back to his room; he turned corners though he wasn't even paying attention to the way he was walking. In about a minute they were back.

"Hey Kojiro, take Sasuke for a minute." Masamune said looking at the man that was relaxing in his chair, he got up and pulled Sasuke with him.

"Why did you do that?" Yukimura asked as he saw Masamune slam the door shut. "Are you angry at something, don't take it out on the door?"

"Yukimura, you are an idiot sometimes I swear."

"What?"

"What did you mean a while back, when you said Kojiro and Sasuke know how to take history?" Masamune said putting his hands on Yukimura's cheeks.

"I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"I'm not Chosokabe, I don't let things slide, now what did you mean?"

"Masamune, I have no idea what you are talking about…"

"Don't lie to me."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… We can do this for the longest time, what the hell did you mean?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"I do."

"…" Yukimura opened his mouth to say something but he closed it back.

"Fine, don't tell me." Masamune let go, but Yukimura grabbed his hand.

"Wait, I meant that Sasuke and Kojiro knew about what was going to happen to us before we, or the others did…"

"The others, you mean Mitsunari and them?"

"…"

"…Yuki…"

"Yeah, those others…" (Since that is cleared up, it is time to go back to Mitsunari and Ieyasu after they had a nice hot round of sex, we visit them. Does Mitsunari seem happy to you, you can answer that in this part.)

"Man I'm sleepy…" Ieyasu said after putting his clothes back on, he saw Mitsunari finally come out the shower and walk out the door. "Hey Mitsunari, finally out the shower I see."

"Oh hush. I told you I took long showers."

"If I knew you meant that long then I would have prepared a meal or even played my PSP go… (Funny I realized that I have one too, along with an Xbox 360, 2 PS3's and a PS2. I can't forget a DS I and a black Wii as well. )

"Be quiet." Mitsunari slightly smiled at that statement, but he couldn't hide it from Ieyasu who noticed.

"Hey, you smiled."

"No I was merely showing my teeth for a slight second…"

"Nice one, but I know you smiled." Ieyasu said sitting on Mitsunari's bed.

"Sure, believe what you want." Mitsunari smirked this time while putting his clothes back on.

"Mitsunari, can you tell my parents that we are dating?" Ieyasu said looking at Mitsunari's expression.

"You haven't told them yet?" Mitsunari said with disbelief.

"No I'm kinda scared to see what they would tell me…"

"We'll tell them together."

"Huh?"

"To-get-her!" Mitsunari pronounced the syllables and smiled at Ieyasu's slightly dumb expression.

"M-Mitsunari, I really don't want to say it…"

"What's the worst you can do? What will they do, tell you that you can't see me anymore? We still have the school days." He said sitting next to Ieyasu.

"But, we have summer break as well right?"

"No, I forgot to tell you, this summer I'll be with Hideyoshi, Hanbei, and Yoshitsugu."

"What? So, what about Mori-sempai?"

"Mori is staying here with Chosokabe."

"Where are you going?"

"America, to meet one of Hanbei's relatives, and Yoshitsugu's adopted sister."

"Oh I see…"

"Don't worry, after all this I shall never forget you."

"…"Ieyasu smiled at the sentence.

"We will remain with each other right?"

"O-of course! I really love you." Ieyasu said watching Mitsunari go to his dresser and take out something. (The sweetest thing is about to happen for all of our high schoolers.)

"No I mean we _will_ remain with each other, take this Ieyasu." Mitsunari said opening the box.

"No way, surely you aren't going to…" Ieyasu trailed off seeing the ring.

"Mori thought of it, and I really liked the idea, of you staying with me forever." Mitsunari said.

"What about when we go to college, I'm not marrying someone this early. Mori and Chosokabe are different; they are older next year going to college I want to think about this stuff then."

"Ieyasu, look what I mean is an engagement now, and when we are in college then we can be married. Do you get my point?"

"Um, yeah but what about them?" Mitsunari knew he was talking about Mori and Chosokabe.

"They were engaged since their first year in the high school; Mori knew that and was putting the love to the test the whole time. Chosokabe is sure to make a move soon enough."

"I'll take the ring." Ieyasu said taking the ring and putting it on his finger, perfect fit.

"Let's go and talk to your parent's about this." Mitsunari said pulling Ieyasu with him out to his house. They entered through the back door and walked upstairs to see Ieyasu's parents sitting at the dining room table.

"Ieyasu, hello there son." Ieyasu's father, Matsudaira Hirotada, (I had to search his name!) said watching his son walk up the steps with is friend; Ieyasu had his hands in his pockets' casually.

"Hi to you too, dad." Ieyasu said looking at both his parents. Mitsunari noticed how Ieyasu slightly trembled.

"Hello Takechiyo, nice to see that you like coming home…" His mother Odainokata said, looking at her son's face she slightly frowned. "What?"

"I don't like that name, I really don't, and that's why I stick with Ieyasu."

"I see…"

"Takechiyo…?" Mitsunari questioned his original first name.

"That used to be my name, 'til it changed to Ieyasu Tokugawa." Ieyasu explained bluntly.

"We both have something to tell you, Mr. and Mrs. Tokugawa." Mitsunari said turning to the parents. "Your son is-"

"I'm gay." Ieyasu said and became more frightened seeing his parent's flabbergasted faces.

"You don't know what you are!" His mother yelled. Ieyasu felt like he wanted to shrink and disappear, until Mitsunari talked.

"Well I am as well; do you have a problem with that? I don't mind knowing that's what I am, and we love each other." Mitsunari looked at Ieyasu for that last part, trying to tell him to speak up for himself. Ieyasu caught the message and stared right at his parents.

"I want you to understand, I really love Mitsunari, and nothing that you say or do will change that." In his pocket he had the ring closed tightly in his hand. "After all I made the decisions here. I chose that after I get out of high school, I will, I will…" Ieyasu trailed off.

"I understand son, you may have fallen in love with the wrong gender, but at least I have no worry on grandkids!" Hirotada said with laughter.

"Is that really funny?" Mitsunari and Odainokata said.

"Yeah…"

"Well I think that you need to leave my son; there is no way I will leave you to stay with him. What were you going to say Takechiyo?"

"I wanted to say that… Me and Mitsunari…-"

"We are 'engaged' and I personally wanted to tell you when we get into college I wish to marry your son."

"You got my permission."

"I don't want to accept the fact that my son will marry, you…"

"W-what's wrong with him?"

"He looks like an emo gone overboard."

"Humph."

"Well I like that type of guy, and I love him." Ieyasu said confidently smiling at them all. (Nice time, nice time. Now we go onto the next day with Yukimura, Masamune, Kojiro, Sasuke, and now Ieyasu, and Mitsunari.)

-Next day-

"You told your parents?" Sasuke said seeing Ieyasu's happier face.

"Yes I did." Ieyasu replied locking hands with Mitsunari.

"Well the good thing is that we all keep in touch." Yukimura said eating the dango Masamune brought him.

"That is true." Mitsunari said looking at the ground as he walked.

"I love to think about stuff but what crossed my mind was, when we l all leave for college this year, or next year, what are you two going to do?" Masamune said.

"I never thought of that, all my friends are mainly in, or going to college. We'll be left alone for an extra year." Ieyasu said blushing at Mitsunari squeezing his hand.

"Now that I think of it, Masamune-sama, you say that you can't wait to get to college but, what exactly are you going to do there?" Kojiro asked the young Azure.

"Uh, my specialty, I wanna be an artist of any kind."

"But the colleges you want, they don't help that cause that much."

"Yeah I know, but I really don't wanna be away from you all. What are you going for Yuki?"

"Me, I was going there just because." Yukimura said, making everyone sweat drop. They were in a restaurant now and they all sat at a big table, ordered their food and continued.

"Just because…?" Sasuke asked.

"That's right." Yukimura answered.

"Yuki, you have to have some type of reason…" Masamune said sticking his fork in Yukimura's shrimp, earning a low growl from the Crimson boy.

"No if anything, my reason would be for soccer, they do offer one great soccer place!" Yukimura said biting a piece of the shrimp Masamune took before he could eat it.

"Well lookie here, two seniors, two juniors, and two freshmen, then let's make the senior section rise two more." Chosokabe appeared behind Sasuke, making him feel like he had a heart attack. "Hey you all!" Chosokabe said before he sat with Mori in two open seats.

"Chosokabe you scared me!" Sasuke said flinging a piece of chicken at him, which he easily dodged.

"Oh hush." Chosokabe said brushing him off, he looked at Ieyasu and Mitsunari in their own conversation and realized something that was a shock to him, "Ieyasu you and Mitsunari are engaged?"

"Yeah we are." Ieyasu smiled.

"I guess you told your parent's huh? When did this happen?"

"I did tell them, and it was yesterday." Mitsunari stole Ieyasu's words, earning a laugh from the Dragon and the Ogre/ Demon.

"Wow yesterday, Mitsunari you must have guts standing up to your parents like that." Chosokabe said directed to Ieyasu, Mitsunari merely giggled and left the people who heard it shocked.

"Yeah, I know my mom was kinda stubborn though. I did, well Mitsunari told them, when we are getting into college then we get married." Ieyasu said giving his best smile.

"Like me and Mori, huh?"

"Yeah it was his idea." Mitsunari said again.

"I'm just that smart." Mori said kissing Chosokabe's cheek.

"Yes you are, no goo-goo Cho." Masamune said stopping Chosokabe from saying what he wanted.

"Hey, I wanted to say that."

"Only with your 'special love', I know."

"That's right you try to do that all the time, it was like when you were trying to kiss Yuki for the first time."

"Shut up, things got in my way, and you all call him Yukimura, I can only call him Yuki." Masamune said sticking his nose up.

"Stuck up superstar." Kojiro said making Masamune give him a questioned look.

"Hey, I'm not stuck up!"

"Oh Masamune-dono, you are."

"If Yukimura said you are then you are." Ieyasu, Sasuke, and Kojiro said.

"Hey…"

"Don't worry, you're _my_ stuck up man." Yukimura said kissing Masamune's lips.

"You got it the wrong way, _you_ are _my _man, got it?"

"Stuck up… Superstar…" Chosokabe and Mori whispered.

"Hey, what are we all gonna do after this?" Sasuke said, changing their thoughts.

"I wanna go to an amusement park, when it gets dark though, that's when romance happens." Chosokabe said putting an arm around Mori.

"That sounds nice." Mori said.

"Something Mori-sama has agreed to, maybe that whole time you were playing." Mitsunari said. (They are enjoying their time so wee with have them all in their little love parts!)

-Keiji and Kotaro-

"Kotaro, you said you didn't want to see this movie…" Keiji said looking at the boy walk his way with his small jacket in his arm revealing a black and red tint shirt, with a necklace and a very light grey pair of pants and black sneakers.

-_I was board and I remembered that you told me where you lived, and the back door was open-_

"Wow, I needed to close that thing," Keiji said, 'At least he wasn't here when Hideyoshi was or there would have been a problem…'

_-Oh I did that for you-_

"Thanks Kotaro." Keiji said kissing Kotaro on the lips.

-Hideyoshi and Hanbei-

"Did you have a nice sleep in my bed last night?" Hideyoshi asked the small white head that walked into his kitchen to eat; he was still a bit sleepy.

"Yes I did, but I am very hungry…" Hanbei said glancing at the food Hideyoshi had, he slid the plate over.

"Here."

"Really, I mean I could have gotten something else…"

"Eat it, you are the hungry one not me." Hideyoshi said kissing the small boy on the lips before going downstairs.

-The group of girls from before-

"Hey mamma Matsu, I have this!" Itsuki said pulling her food onto the table.

"Great girls, let's eat!" Tsuru said grabbing a plate for herself.

"Shouldn't you get plates for everyone if your so jipper?" Magoichi, who just joined the group, said.

"Don't worry I got it." Matsu said grabbing a plate for everyone. "Oichi, c'mon time to eat."

"O-okay…" Oichi said getting up from the couch and walking over to them.

-Sasuke, Kasuga and Kojirou- this count's as 2 pairings.

"Hello you two…"Sasuke said walking to the two on the couch.

"Hey Sasuke, what was that show from the other day?" Kojirou asked.

"The other day, oh Kojirou you nasty boy…"

"What are you talking about it promoted one of my new favorite shows?"

"Oh…"

"Hey you two are really, out there…" Kasuga said earning two kisses, one from Sasuke and the other from Kojirou.

-Ieyasu and Mitsunari-

"Man you make me happy…" Ieyasu said kissing Mitsunari again.

"Oh? That's really nice to know…" Mitsunari said liking and biting Ieyasu's neck.

"I think, you have sex to pass time…"

"Is that what you think?" Mitsunari replied lifting his head then biting harder onto his neck.

"Well yeah…"Ieyasu winced at the pain.

"Yeah I know."

-Mori and Chosokabe-

"Hey you came back." Chosokabe said happily so he wouldn't give the wrong vibe.

"Yes, I always come back, but this time not for your sister, _husband."_ Mori said referring to that Chosokabe said earlier that day.

"Well then _wife,_ I'm so glad to see you." Chosokabe said grabbing Mori's waist and kissing him on the lips.

"I want to stay like this, because it's fun this way." Mori said looking a t Chosokabe's questioned look, "I mean that I really love being with you all in general."

"That's what you meant? Man do I love you." Chosokabe said kissing Mori again.

"Well my used to be 'prince charming' is now my husband, what a fairytale."

-Masamune and Kojirou- I know this wasn't the original pairing it were Keiji and Hideyoshi, but I added this as a bonus.

"Masamune-sama shouldn't you be meeting Yukimura at the store?" Kojirou said walking through the door.

"Yeah I was waiting for you." Masamune said lightly grabbing the color of Kojirou's shirt. He kissed Kojirou before Kojirou hugged him. "Okay now I gotta go."

"Well our relationship should still stay the same way, see you later." Kojirou said patting Masamune on the head before he walked out.

-Masamune and Yukimura-

"Hey you're here…" Yukimura said looking at Masamune walk closer, he was holding a bag.

"Did you wait long?" Masamune said taking them to the nearest bench; he knew Yukimura was eyeing the bag.

"Actually yeah you kinda did, I was getting hungry but I didn't wanna move, just in case if you came." He said still looking at the bag, not even looking at Masamune.

"Aw, I know you care that way." Masamune said taking out a box, he opened it to give Yukimura a dango.

"It was a dango bag, I knew it!" Yukimura made Masamune sweat drop when he heard that.

"Y-Yuki…"

"Masamune-dono, thank you!"

"Yeah how about you stop calling me 'Masamune-dono', just call me Masamune, okay?"

"M-Masamune…" Yukimura felt his cheeks heat up, and then Masamune kissed him on his dango filled lips.

-Keiji and Hideyoshi-

"We really can't be together with Kotaro and Hanbei…" Keiji said talking to Hideyoshi in the park. "You left him in the house again?"

"Yes I did, but I really do need to stop seeing you…" Hideyoshi said looking at Keiji.

"I know, it's the same with me, Kotaro would probably freak out."

"You never told him?"

"N-no I never have, I didn't get around to it…"

"Yes you did, you chose not to say anything." Hideyoshi said walking to Keiji.

"H-huh, that's not it… I just… Don't know…" Keiji said backing up into the slide.

"Stop being the one freaking out." Hideyoshi kissed Keiji, but Keiji quickly broke the kiss. "What?"

"There are kids here…" Keiji said silently smiling at what they made the kids do. They were all playing and some noticed them thinking 'oh I wonder what those two men are doing' and ran over. They saw those two talking then the bigger one move and they soon attracted all the kids there. They then noticed that they were doing things that they had no idea what it was and had their mouths wide open in shock.

"Hmm, whatever just don't do what you just saw." Hideyoshi said walking out the park.

"Oh Hideyoshi, you surely are something." Keiji said thinking about one of the last kisses they will ever have. It was a great summer break for our little Sengoku Basara kids, there was a lot that happened in the school not only that, while they were out and even in their sleep. We had a good time with these people and yet it feels so weird to say good bye. But this is the time where you treasure what you loved the best in this story and thank you for all of your support!

**-End-**

**Thank you all for reading the last chapter of the last chapter of Gakuen Basara! This was at least 4 chapters that I would have typed for this longest chapter that I have ever typed in my life. I appreciate the reviews for this favored store and the support. Now it is time that I go, R&R! :D, :)!**


End file.
